Naruto à l'école des sorciers
by Aijin-chan
Summary: Naruto et ses équipiers rejoignent Poudlard pour échapper à l'Akatsuki et ainsi aider les sorciers dans leur guerre contre le mage noir...Complete
1. Prologue

Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas mais à Rowling et à Kishimoto.

Les idées sont de moi. Donc pas touches!! lol

**Naruto à l'école des sorciers.**

**Prologue**

-Non mais il exagère là. Il a deux heures de retard, beugla Naruto.

En effet, il était suréxité à l'idée de sa première journée de mission en tant que chunin.

Depuis son retour trois mois plutôt, avec Sasuke qu'il avait ramené de force d'entre les griffes d'Orochimaru, il s'était entraîné avec obstination pour l'examen. Qu'il passa avec succès avec Sasuke, ce dernier n'étant pas encore chunin du fait de sa désertion. Pour être réintégré au village, il avait du accepter que Tsunade lui appose un sceau, sous la forme d'un joli tatouage à l'omoplate gauche. Ce sceau étant dans le même genre que celui de Neji : Tsunade pouvait l'éliminer au moindre faux pas.

Pour en revenir à Naruto, ce dernier avait beaucoup profité de son voyage avec Jiraya. En effet, il avait grandit (environ 1.85 m comme Sasuke). Alors que Sasuke n'avait pas changé de style : vêtement, cheveux, caractère…Lui avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qu'il attaché en une natte qui lui arrivait au bas du dos. Du côté des vêtements, on pouvait dire adieu à l'horrible combine orange qui avait légué sa place à un ensemble noir. Le T-shirt moulant avait la manche gauche normale qui différait de la droite qui était au trois quarts. Le pantalon avait, à l'inverse, la jambe droite au-dessus du genoux et la jambe gauche à mi-mollet. Le dernier membre, Sakura, elle ressemblait plus à une femme (il était temps quand même à 16 ans. Et portait des gants noirs pour se battre, habitude prise auprès de Tsunade qui était son senseï à l'image de Naruto et Jiraya.

-Naruto on est tous d'accord sur le fait que Kakashi senseï pourrait au moins être une fois dans sa vie à l'heure, MAIS CESSE DE BEUGLER TOUT LE TEMPS.

Une heure plus tard.

-Yo

-Vous êtes en retard, gueula Naruto.

-Je sais mais …

-Je veux pas savoir, vous allez encore nous sortir une excuse bidon.

-Mais non, l'Hokage m'a demandé pour nous confier une mission.

-Et je suppose que vous êtes arrivé en retard, d'où votre bleu, dit alors Sakura.

-Euh oui, répondit-il en se grattant la tête.

-Bon, et pour la mission ? s'impatienta Naruto.

-Je vous expliquerait en chemin. Allez préparer vos affaires. C'est une mission de rang A d'une durée d'un an, et Iruka nous accompagnera, finit-il en murmurant.

-Un an, crièrent Naruto et Sakura.

Sasuke lui, haussa un sourcil, premier signe de vie depuis son arrivée au point de rendez-vous.

Le départ étant prévu pour le lendemain, ils firent leurs adieux (plu communément appellé fête) pendant la journée.

Le lendemain, 15 août, après maintes embrassades supplémentaires, Kakashi, la team 7 et Iruka partirent.

Tamnar

Attention si jamais vous voyez une expression datant du siècle dernier vous saurez que ce n'est pas moi qui est mis ce chapitre mais Kiss une amie de longue date qui à des idées tordues mais dépassées ( comme ses expressions d'ailleur)

Merci (de la part de Kiss) va te faire foutre !!!!

Je voudrais aussi vous prévenir qu'il s'agit de ma première fic. Je l'ai seulement corrigé mais pas retravaillé. Soyez sympa merci.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1: L'arrivée.**

Le 1er septembre, à Poudlard.

Alors que les 1ères années entraient dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore se lèva pour parler.

-Bonjour à tous. Avant la répartition, je voudrais vous prévenir que trois nouveaux élèves venant du Japon entreront en 6ème année et que nous accueilleront deux nouveaux professeurs pour un cours qui sera commun au quatre maison. Seul petit inconvénient ; ils ne sont toujours pas arrivé.

Il y eu alors un bruit terrible derrière les portes de la Grandes salle.

-Ils sont donc arrivés.

Suite au bruit, les élèves et professeurs présent purent entendre une dispute.

-Et voilà , on est en retard à cause de vous Kakashi senseï. J'aurait du appelé Gamabunta.

-Bonjour la discrétion Baka.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Baka.

-Dobe.

-Vous allez arrêter. On est arrivé. C'est le principal.

Les deux premières voix continuèrent leur échange, jusqu'à :

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTEZ. Naruto, respecte un peu Iruka senseï.

-Pff.

-Quoi « Pff » monsieur le glaçon.

CLAC.

Le bruit d'une claque retentit avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur un Rogue traumatisé suivit de cinq personnes.

Rogue partit s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Les deux plus grands s'avancèrent à la suite de Rogue. Le brun dit aux jeunes d'attendre avec les autres élèves la répartition alors qu'eux allaient s'asseoir. Et la répartition pu enfin commencer. Mc Gonnagal s'avança et dit :

-Haruno Sakura.

La fille, au cheveux rose bonbon et à la tenue pour le moins déshabillée, selon les critères de Poudlard, s'avança. Dès qu'elle mis le choix peau sur la tête, celui-ci s'exclama : « SERDAIGLE »

-Uchiwa Sasuke.

Un jeune homme brun au regard glacial s'avança. Le choix peau lui dit : « SERPENTARD »

-Uzumaki Naruto.

Pour lui le choix peau sembla indécis et prit plus de temps pour finalement annoncer «SERPENTARD ».

Naruto se dirigea alors vers Sasuke.

Du côté des professeurs, pendant la fin de la répartition, les deux nouveaux commencèrent à parler.

-J'aurait plutôt pensé à Griffondor ou Poufsoufle, pas toi Kakashi ?

-Non, tu oublis Kuybi.

-Ah oui, lui.

Les autres professeurs parurent étonnés par ces paroles.

Après la répartition des 1ères années, le repas put commencer. Les élèves de Poudlard, étaient remis de leurs émotions due à l'arrivée des nouveaux. En effet, leur entrée et leur accoutrement les avaient choqués. Mais bon. Passé la première stupeur, ils eurent droit à un deuxième éclat de voix. Naruto parlait à Sasuke qui ne pipait mot, et ce depuis son arrivée à la table des serpents. A l'annonce du repas, les plats apparurent au plus grand bonheur de notre tête blonde. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Il n'y avait pas de ramens, ni aucune nourriture connue d'ailleurs.

-Regarde Sasuke. Y'a pas d'ramens. Et puis on mange comment ? Y'a pas de baguettes.

-Baka

-Mais je suis pas Baka.

A la table des professeurs, Kakashi et Iruka regardaient l'échange avec un air blasé.

-Kakashi, je te laisse t'en occuper. C'est ton équipe.

-Si tu l'dis.

Il baissa une main au niveau de sa cuisse et quand il la ramena au dessus de la table, on pus apercevoir un éclat métallique puis un sifflement.

Naruto attrapa le kunaï comme un rien. Alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas regardé.

-Oui Kakashi senseï ? Quoi encore ?

-Arrête de râler et mange en silence. Où sinon demain tu auras théorie avec Iruka au lieu de la pratique avec Sakura et Sasuke. Naruto eut l'air horrifié par cette perspective.

-NAAAAAN. Vous pouvez pas faire ça !

-Mange en silence alors.

-Pff.

A table, les regards allaient de Kakashi à Naruto, stupéfaits.

C'est alors qu'un blond se pencha vers lui :

-Si tu veux un autre plat, il te suffit d'y penser et il apparaît.

-Whaouh. Merci. Moi c'est Naruto. Et toi ?

-Draco Malfoy. Mais tu peut m'appeler Draco.

-Bon, eh bien. Merci Draco. Alors, penser à des ramens.

Trois secondes plus tard, un plat de ramens apparut sur la table, à côté de sushi et d'onigris. Sasuke et Naruto mangèrent tranquillement.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et tapa dans ses mains, les plats disparurent alors.

-Bien, pour cette nouvelle année, je voudrais vous dire que Monsieur Lupin reprendra les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Pour les cinq nouveaux arrivants, je tiens à vous dire que se sont des ninjas venant du village de Konoha. Les trois élèves seront en observateur dans les cours mais pourront peut être participer pour certains. Ces deux professeurs ici présents, Monsieur Umino Iruka, Iruka se leva, et Monsieur Hatake Kakashi, il leva la main nonchalamment, assureront un cours de défense. …. Le discours habituel s'en suivit.

A la fin du discours, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie sauf les ninjas qui se regroupèrent.

-Kakashi, tu ne pourrait pas poser ce livre un peu. Voyons, il y a des jeunes.

A ces mots, les plus vieux parurent intéressé, mais n'en montrèrent rien en voyant le regard que lançait le professeur Umino.

-Mais il est très bien ce livre.

-Pour un pervers, oui, renchérit Naruto. Y'a bien que l'ero-sennin pour écrire de tels livres. Bien que je l'avoue, il a vraiment une bonne imagination pour certains passages.

-Un peu de respect pour Jiraya-sama…Quoi ! Tu les a lus.

-Ben oui. Tous. Lecture obligatoire le soir. Pour améliorer ma concentration et ma mémoire qu'il disait.

-Il entendra parler de moi celui là , marmonna Iruka.

-Au fait on est bien le premier septembre. Hochement de tête affirmatif. Ah ! ben demain y'a le neuvième tome qui sort.

-Quoi ! Tu es sur. Ah mince, il faut absolument que je demande à Asuma de me l'envoyer ;

-Ah non ! protesta Iruka, mais seulement pour la forme car Naruto continuait.

-Surtout qu'il est mieux que les autres, la seul inconvénient, la seul tache dans l'histoire c'est qu'il a prit la vieille comme modèle.

SBAFF !

-Un peu de respect pour Tsunade-sama, lui dit alors Sakura.

-Pff. T'es obligé de taper si fort. En plus c'est vrai. Les trois sannins légendaires, tu parles, aussi cinglés les uns que les autres. Kakashi retint de justesse la main de Sakura qui s'abattait sur Naruto puis prit ce dernier à part.

Quant ils revinrent, les deux arboraient un sourire resplendissant, bien qu'il était difficile à voir sous le masque de Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! Après une remarque de So je vais faire un effort pour mettre plus de blabla.

Alors, les histoires originales appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et M. Kishimoto mais l'idée de la fic est à moa rien qu'à moa

Pour les couples les plus important il y a Draco/Ryry, Naru/Sasu, et Kakashi/Iruka

Et maintenant, place à la fic!!!!!

**Chap. 2. Première soirée : on fait connaissance.**

Draco avait attendu les deux nouveaux vu qu'il était préfet.

-Bon, vous venez, on va à la salle commune.

-d'ac, on te suit.

-Hn.

Après un dédale de couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un serpent.

-Basilic, dit Draco.

Le serpent inclina la tête puis le passage qui menait vers une salle verte et argent où brûlait un feu dans la gigantesque cheminée.

Arrivé là, quatre personnes se dirigèrent vers Draco. La fille prit alors la parole :

-Salut, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson. On voulait vous proposer de faire connaissance.

-Hai ! je suis d'accord. Et toi Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Bien, enchaîna-t-elle. On pourrait faire un action ou vérité.

-Ouais. J'suis partant.

-C'est débile comme jeu.

-Mais non, dit pas ça Sasuke. C'est comme ça qu'on a casé Temari et Shikamaru ensemble, ainsi qu'Ino et Choji. Ce qui n'était pas pour te déplaire.

-Mouais.

-Et encore mieux, c'est grâce à ce jeu qu'on t'a débarrassé de toutes les filles de Konoha qui te couraient après.

-Mouais.

-STP, mode chibi eyes no jutsu, tu veux pas jouer avec nous.

-Pff, t'es lourd.

-Ouais chouette.

Pansy regardait l'énergumène blond avec incrédulité. Les sept jeunes partirent en direction de la chambre du préfet, Draco. Arrivé là, ils s'assirent en cercle. Puis Pansy commença le jeu après avoir présenté les autres comme étant Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabb et Grégory Goyle. Toutes sortes de questions fusèrent, car ils ne choisissaient que vérité, allant des ambition de vie aux petits copains et compagnie.

-A mon tour, s'écria Naruto, Sasuke, j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps déjà.

-Vas-y.

-T'es vierge ou non ?

Les autres s'étranglèrent de surprise et regardèrent Naruto avec de grands yeux.

-…non.

-Et comment ça c'est passé alors ?

-Une seule question Naruto. Maintenant c'est à moi. Et même question plus les circonstances.

-Pff. Non je suis pas vierge, grâce à l'ero-sennin. Un an après le début de notre voyage, il me trouvait trop coincé parce que je l'empêchait d'aller à l'onsen des femmes, alors il ma emmener chez l'une de ses amies à Kiri-no-kuni. Enfin voilà quoi.

-Attends, tu veux dire que t'avait quatorze ans et qu'il t'as emmené dans le quartier chaud de Kiri.

-Ben oui.

Tout à coup, Naruto se redressa et regarda au niveau de la fenêtre. Sasuke l'imita puis tout deux se dirigèrent vers celle-ci sous les regards d'incompréhension des autres. Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke en lui disant :

-Pff. Il est sûrement venu me demander mon livre.

-On le fait rentrer ou non?

-On est obligé ?

-Ben techniquement non car on est sensé être dans les cachots donc la fenêtre doit pas être bien haute. Alors même si il tombe il ne se fera pas bien mal.

-Ouais d'ac, mais si on lui ouvre pas on va morfler demain.

-Ouais ;

-Hum hum excusez moi mais vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Blaise, complètement largué.

-Oh rien, répondit Naruto. Juste de Kakashi senseï. Draco, tu pourrait me montrer où sont nos affaires.

-Oui, viens avec moi, elles sont dans votre dortoir.

Naruto et Draco sortirent de la pièce.

-…

-Et c'est qui Kakashi senseï déjà ?

-Un des professeurs avec nous, répondit Sasuke, celui avec les cheveux gris.

-Ah ! et ça veux dire quoi senseï ?

-Maître ou professeur si vous préférez.

Sur ce Naruto revint avec un livre dans les mains. Suivit de Draco et de … Iruka. Naruto ouvrit la fenêtre :

-Kakashi senseï, vous entrez.

-Hum, ah oui. Heu Naruto, il est là ?

-Oui.

-…Ah !

-Merci Kakashi, on voit à quel point tu m'apprécie, s'indigna Iruka.

Les autres Serpentards étaient bouches bées devant cet échange.

-Bon tu récupères ton stupide bouquin et on s'en va. Et vous les enfants, au lit, il est vingt-trois heures passées.

-Ah non ! Iruka. Je veux entendre la suite.

-La suite ? Quelle suite ?

-Et bien du action ou vérité.

Naruto commença à paniquer :

-Et vous avez entendu quoi ?

-Oh juste les deux dernières questions mais j'aimerais bien avoir des précisions.

-Comment ça des précisions ? demanda Sasuke.

-Oh juste pour les autres fois parce qu'avec Orochimaru pour toi et Jiraya pour Naruto, il y a du avoir des autres fois.

-Des autres fois. Kakashi, tu me fais peur là.

-Ah, t'es pas au courant. Kakashi jette un coup d'œil à Naruto dont le regard devint de plus en plus suppliant. Sasuke et Naruto parlaient de comment ils ont perdu leur virginité.

-Quoi ?

-Eh oui, pour Sasuke je ne sais pas comment mais Naruto je sais que Jiraya l'a emmené dans le quartier chaud de Kiri pour ses quatorze ans.

-Kakashi senseï, vous pouvez dire adieu à Icha Icha Paradise.

-Hum, je sais mais pour l'instant je suis plutôt curieux de ce que vous allez dire.

-Pfff, qu'est –ce que vous voulez savoir Kakashi senseï ? demanda Sasuke.

-Mmh…pour toi les circonstances.

-D'accord. En fait, en revenant d'une mission, Orochimaru et Kabuto m'ont tout simplement demandé de choisir entre eux.

-Et… ?

-Et bien j'ai choisi Kabuto, le pire c'est qu'il est plus doué qu'il en a l'air et assez pervers avec ça. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ça de vivre avec face de serpent. Et avant que vous me posiez la question, pour les autres fois, c'était lors des missions ou avec Kabuto, hommes et femmes confondues.

-Et jamais avec Orochimaru ?

-Ah non il y a des limites qu'en même. En plus, y'a quelque temps déjà il s'est trouvé quelqu'un qui aime autant les serpents et la torture que lui.

-Bien, Naruto maintenant.

-Eh bien ça rejoint un peu Sasuke, hommes et femmes confondus en plus de deux,euh ... trois bakemonos. Mes meilleurs souvenirs.

-Des, … des…des bakemonos, cria Iruka.

-Euh, c'est quoi des bakemonos ? demanda Blaise.

-Oh, une créature magique qui peut se transformer en humain, enfin, ce qui s'approche de l'humain. Personnellement c'était une panthère et deux renardes.

Iruka se mis à trembler :

-Mais…euh…normalement on en revient pas, on en meurt de coucher avec une bakemono, on en meurt d'épuisement.

-Bof. La première fois avec la panthère, j'ai été surpris. Mais la deuxième, avec les jumelles renardes. Ah là là, je m'en souviendrais d'elles.

Iruka était choqué.

-Bon, les enfants, il est l'heure de se coucher, et pas de bêtises, dit-il en regardant Naruto.

-Et tu veux vraiment pas me prêter ton livre Naruto ?

-Non, vous l'aurez demain.

-Et comment je fais moi.

-Eh bien, au lieu de potasser la théorie, passez à la pratique. Mais ne fatiguez pas trop Iruka senseï, il faut qu'il vous réveil demain.

-Naruto, s'indigna le concerné.

Sur ce, les deux professeurs partirent et les élèves se couchèrent. Certains sous le choc de la conversation des ninjas, firent des rêves on ne plus osés.

Et voilà la suite en espérant que vous avez aimé.

Mis à part cela, j'ai une petite question pour ceux qui voudraient continuer à me lire après cette fic (car j'en ai plein d'autres en réserve)!

Que voulez vous: - un autre crossover HP/Naruto (même style mais mieux écrit et plus complet)

- une fic Naruto un peu plus trash (présence esclavage) avec des perso ooc dans un univers quelque peu modifié

A vous de choisir!

J'attends vos reviewS avec impatiente car les 2 fics sont bien entammées mais pas tapées à l'ordi

Tam

PS: So, évite les messages et allusions scuicidaires, merci.


	4. Chapter 3

Le chap comme d'hab, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour Kiss, elle a mit des fics originales sur fiction.press, allez les voir elles sont super!!!!

****

**Chap. 3. Premier jour.**

Leur arrivée dans la grande salle ne passa pas inaperçue. Loin de là. En effet, on pouvait voir Draco Malfoy et compagnie, lançant des coups d'œil furtifs que les shinobis avaient repéré depuis longtemps. Suivis d'un Kakashi trempé mais heureux, plongé dans un livre. Sasuke et Naruto parlaient derrière un Iruka démoralisé, « sûrement à cause du senseï » pensa Sakura en les voyant. Les Serpentards allèrent s'asseoir tandis que Malfoy distribuait les emploie du temps . Les ninjas, rejoints de Sakura, allèrent voir le directeur qui s'avançait vers eux.

-Bonjour, j'espère que vous arrivez à vous repérer.

-Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Iruka. Par contre, nous avons une faveur à vous demander, serait-il possible d'avoir un terrain d'entraînement ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Le plus loin possible de tout signe de vie, et très résistant, dit Kakashi sans lever le nez de son livre.

Cette dernière phrase attira la curiosité des élèves de Poudlard et des professeurs.

D'après l'emploie du temps, ils avaient trois heures de potion avec les Griffondors. Et quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, le professeur Rogue marqua un temps d'arrêt en les voyant.

Le professeur de potion commença l'année en beauté. Ils devaient fabriquer du Véritaserum. Les deux shinobis devaient travailler avec Draco et Pansy, pour pouvoir suivre. Quand Naruto demanda à quoi servait la potion, il attira l'attention de deux griffondors, un rouquin et un brun avec une cicatrice.

-Oh, ça sert à faire dire la vérité, on l'utilise pour les interrogatoires, lui répondit Draco.

-Pff, pauvre Ibiki. Tu te rends compte Sasuke, avec on serait obligé de fermer son département.

-Lui et Anko en feraient une dépression, rajouta Sasuke. Puis il tourna le regard vers Naruto qui éclata de rire.

Ce qui alerta Rogue.

-Monsieur Uzumaki, peut-on savoir ce qui vous fait rire.

-Oh, presque rien, au fait, on doit vous appeler comment ?

-Hein, comment ça ?

-Ben oui, c'est Rogue senseï ou autre chose ?

-Et senseï, ça veux dire quoi ?

-Maître ou professeur, lui répondit Sasuke.

-Eh bien, comme vous le voulez.

-Bien, alors Rogue senseï, j'étais en train de rire parce que nous imaginions Ibiki et Anko s'ils venaient à découvrir l'existence de cette potion.

-Ils en feraient une dépression et Ibiki serait destitué de son poste, rajouta Sasuke.

-Qui est ?

-La section torture et interrogatoires.

Cette réponse jeta un froid dans la classe déjà très silencieuse.

-Sasuke, tu te souviens quand elle nous a parlé de la fois où elle a tenu vingt-et-une heures avec un type d'Oto. Un certain Yuu Mido?

-Ah, alors c'est elle. Je me disais aussi, Orochimaru avait eu l'air de reconnaître le travail quand on a reçu les restes, mais tu ne me l'avais jamais dis.

Le professeur Rogue était choqué :

-Hum, veuillez continuer votre potion.

Plus un seul bruit ne dérangea le cour. Quand Rogue se dirigea vers la table des professeurs à midi, il était hagard et s'affala sur sa chaise entre Kakashi et Dumbledore.

-Et bien Serverus, que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Se sont des monstres Albus.

-Mais qui donc Serverus ?

-Naruto Uzumaki et l'autre, Uchiwa quelque chose.

-Qu'on-t-il fait encore ces deux là ? demanda Iruka.

-Ils m'ont parlé de deux types qui feraient une dépression si on leur montrait le Véritaserum.

-Et qu'est-ce donc ?

-Un sérum de vérité pour les interrogatoires, répondit Albus.

-Oh, ils devaient parler de Anko et Ibiki alors, répliqua Kakashi.

-Heu oui, un truc comme ça, puis après ils ont commencé à décrire…

-Hum, Monsieur le directeur, quel est le périmètre du lac ? demanda Iruka.

-Cinq kilomètres environs, mais appelez-moi Albus.

-Merci, Kakashi, tu t'en occupe.

-D'ac, Naruto, ce dernier le regarda, va faire six tours du lac en courant.

-NANI ?

-Pour avoir traumatisé le professeur Rogue.

A l'entente de cette phrase, la grande salle devint silencieuse.

-Pff. Fallait le dire qu'il était émotif.

Albus intervint alors :

-Messieurs, n'oubliez pas que dans trois quarts d'heures vous devez être dans mon bureau.

-Bien. Tu as une demi-heure pour le faire alors grouilles toi, le menaça Kakashi. Sasuke tu l'accompagnes.

Tous deux sortirent de la grande salle suivis de Sakura, chargée de les surveiller.

Mais juste avant qu'il ne sortent, Naruto ajouta :

-En plus je n'ai pas parler d'Orochimaru ou de Gaara. Et même pas de la vieille.

SBAFF ; Boum. Naruto écrasé par terre.

-NARUTO, DU RESPECT POUR L'HOKAGE.

-Tu parles.

-Quoi ?

-Heu j'ai rien dit.

-File dehors.

Naruto se précipita dehors, suivis de Sasuke puis de Sakura.

En une matinée, Naruto et Sasuke étaient devenus les héros de l'école malgré qu'ils soient des Serpentards.

En une matinée Sakura avait acquis le titre de « la fille à ne pas énerver. »

Une demi-heure plus tard dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Présent : Kakashi, Iruka, Harry Potter et Albus.

Albus commença :

-Pourriez-vous appeler vos élèves.

-Hum, oui, je pense que Naruto doit être calmé.

Kakashi se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sauta dehors.

A l'extérieur.

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura couraient autour du lac, ils leur manquaient une centaine de mètres quand :

-NARUTO, SASUKE, SAKURA.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit et virent Kakashi sur le mur d'une des plus hautes tours du château.

Les trois shinobis coupèrent par le lac à la plus grande stupeur des autres élèves dans le parc. Après un homme scotché au mur, voilà des ados qui marchent sur l'eau puis sur les murs.

Retour au bureau d'Albus.

Iruka voyant leur stupeur après le départ de Kakashi :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas voyons. Ah les voilà.

En effet, les quatre shinobis rentraient dans le bureau par la fenêtre empruntée comme sortie par Kakashi un peu plus tôt.

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Harry, je te présente donc tes professeurs particuliers, en plus de ceux qui t'apprendront la magie, ceux là t'apprendront le corps à corps, ou au moins les bases.

-Je vous préviens tout de suite, monsieur le directeur, je refuse de suivre tous ces cours si Ron et Hermione ne les font pas avec moi.

-Ah ! Et ben en voilà une belle preuve d'amitié. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui..., dit Naruto.

SBAFF.

-Aie euh.

-Ecoute au lieu d'interrompre, lui dit Sakura.

Albus la remercia du regarda puis reprit :

-C'est d'accord Harry.

-Hum, euh, me tape pas Sakura, mais j'ai juste une petite question.

-Oui, vas-y, lui dit Albus.

-Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de cours particuliers en plus des autres, demanda Naruto.

-Ah oui, pourquoi ? Renchérie Sakura.

-Hum, eh bien, parce que…commença le directeur.

-Parce que à l'âge de un an, j'ai battu Voldemort, le mage noir actuel, et ce à cause d'une prophétie disant que je suis le à pouvoir le tuer. Quand je l'ai battus, il s'est retrouvé à l'état de spectre. Il y a un peu plus d'un ans, il a retrouvé son corps et depuis il a recommencé à tuer pour le plaisir.

Sasuke hésitait à dire quelque chose.

-Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke ? lui demanda Naruto.

-C'est que…enfin, vous savez, le type dont je vous est parlé, celui qui fréquente Orochimaru, il s'appelait comme ça ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

-Lord Voldemort, proposa Harry.

-Oui c'est ça. Enfin entre eux il y avait aussi mon petit serpent d'amour ou adoré, au choix.

A la vue de la tête dégoûtée des autres il ajouta :

-Ouais enfin on va pas s'étendre là dessus. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils se sont trouvé pleins de points communs comme les serpents, une armée d'imbéciles. Un sceau pour Orochimaru et un tatouage sur le bras pour l'autre.

En disant cela, il se mit sa main dans son cou et baissa les yeux.

-Bien. Se sont des informations à prendre au sérieux. Mais si j'ai bien comprit tu as été très proche de lui pour savoir tout ça. Et vu ton geste, tu as ce sceau dans ton cou, fit Albus.

-…Oui, lâcha-t-il presque avec regret. Mais je vous défend de penser que je me suis traité d'imbécile. J'était spécial pour lui. Et je le suis toujours, finit-il en murmurant.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'Iruka intervint :

-Bien, les enfants, vous pouvez y aller.

Les trois ninjas sortirent suivis d'Harry.

-Ce qui nous amène au secondement de notre venue, dit Kakashi quand la porte fut close.

-Bien, je vous écoute, leur dit Albus.

-Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, Orochimaru est à la poursuite de Sasuke, dit Kakashi.

-Quant à Naruto, lui est poursuivit par un groupe appelé Akatsuki. En fait j'aurais pu venir seul ici pour Harry. Mais c'était un prétexte pour les éloigner de Konoha.

-Oui, mais pourquoi Sakura est elle venue avec vous ?

-Pour la mission, dit Kakashi, c'était un prétexte, de plus ils sont très liés.

Du côté des ados.

-Hum,…euh, je suppose que vous n'avez pas mangé.

-hum, répondit Sasuke.

-Si vous voulez je peux vous emmener aux cuisines pour que vous mangiez un peu.

-Ah ouais ? Moi je suis partant. Merci. Et toi Sasuke ? Sakura-chan ?

-Ouais.

-Hn .

Ils allèrent donc aux cuisines. La fin de la journée se passa sans problème, de même que le lendemain où il n'y eu pas d'entraînement pour les trois shinobis. Ils devaient commencer l'entraînement le mercredi après-midi, après le cour avec les ninjas qui était prévu pour le matin avec tout le monde.

A suivre...

Voilà un nouveau chap.

sinon, au vu de vos réactions, je me suis remise à taper mon 2e crossover HP/Naruto, j'espère que vous aimerez (bien qu'il ne soit pas pour tout de suite.

Et Rynn, dsl mais il y aura pire comme image mentale pour la suite, même moi j'en ai fait des cauchemard quand je l'ai écrit.

Voili voilou + pour la suite!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre!

**Chap. 4. Ca commence.**

En ce mercredi matin, dans la grande salle, tout le monde était impatient que le cours commence. Tout le monde voulait voir de quoi ils étaient capables après les aperçus qu'ils avaient eu.

A neuf heures, toute l'école était dans la grande salle, débarrassée de ses tables bien sur. Tous attendaient l'arrivée des deux professeurs impatients car ils étaient en retard. Tous sauf la team 7 qui eux avaient l'habitude.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, les deux professeurs arrivèrent, et Kakashi était trempé. On se demande pas pourquoi.

-Bonjour. Nous sommes désolés pour le retard. Je vais vous enseigner les bases du taïjutsu, sauf si certain d'entre savent se battre à mains nues. Dans ce cas là vous allez voir Kakashi.

A ce moment là, les professeurs de Poudlard entrèrent et s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle.

-Ne vous occupez pas de nous, expliqua Albus. Nous sommes juste venus voir comment cela ce déroulait.

Iruka acquieça et commença par les bases enseignées à l'académie, à savoir les points vitaux et compagnie.

Trois élèves se détachèrent du groupe pour ce diriger vers Kakashi.

-Bien, pour voir votre niveau vous allez vous battre contre eux, dit il en désignant la team 7.

Au bout de cinq minutes de combat, sans intérêt pour les ninjas, Kakashi les arrêta et les emmena vers Iruka.

Celui ci, à présent, avait demandé aux élèves de former des binômes. Ils devaient toucher les points vitaux de leurs adversaires.

-Iruka, ils ont le niveau d'entrée à l'Académie. Je te les laisse.

Iruka et les trois autres circulèrent entre les élèves pour corriger certaines fautes et donner des conseilles.

Pendant ce temps là, Kakashi invoqua un énorme chien à qui il demanda d'aller lui chercher des rondins de bois dans la forêt. Et ce à la plus grande stupeur des professeurs qui les regardaient.

Cinq minutes plus tard il revenait avec trois rondins puis le chien disparus dans un nuage de fumée.

-Sakura tu vas t'entraîner au lancer de kunaïs et shurikens sur les rondins. Naruto et Sasuke vous allez vous battre, doucement pour limiter les dégâts. Et seulement en taïjutsu.

-d'ac ;

-Hn.

Pendant que Sakura disposait les rondins à sa guise, Naruto alla voir un binôme de Serpentard de septième année pour leur demander de ce décaler.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour éviter que vous soyez blessé.

-Parce que tu croit qu'un moustique comme toi vas pouvoir nous faire mal.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient largement une tête de plus que lui mais il n'était quand même pas un moustique.

-Pff, comme vous voulez. N'allez pas vous plaindre après.

Sasuke et Naruto se mirent face à face.

-Toi ou moi cette fois Sasuke ?

-Moi bien entendu baka !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça baka !

-Dobe.

Et sur ce, tous deux s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre à une vitesse hallucinante.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse encore plus impressionnante.

Le bruit fut tel que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

Tout le monde était sur le cul.

Enfin tous sauf Sakura, Iruka et Kakashi. Après un enchaînement particulièrement puissant de Sasuke, Naruto se trouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce et atterrit sur…Iruka.

-Oups, désolé Iruka senseï.

-C'est…c'est rien Naruto. Mais ne recommence pas. Tu vas me tuer un jour.

-Dites pas de bêtises Iruka senseï. Bon aller, j'y retourne.

Le temps que Naruto reparte, Iruka eut une idée :

-Kakashi, tu peux venir pour vérifier leur flux de chakra.

-Ah non, tu sais que je suis crevé quand je l'utilise, demande à Sasuke.

-Pff, feignant.

-Et fier de l'être, répliqua Kakashi tout sourire ;

-Bon, Sasuke, j'ai besoin de ton Sharingan.

-hn.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide Iruka senseï ? demanda Naruto.

-Hm non, c'est pour regarder leur flux de chakra.

-Mais je peux vous aider vous savez.

-Hein, et comment, sauf si tu as le Byakugan ?

-A l'odeur, dit Sasuke.

-Quoi, s'écria Kakashi.

-Euh, je peux « mesurer » la force de l'adversaire à l'odeur de son chakra.

-Mais comment ? demanda Iruka.

Pour toute réponse, les yeux bleu de Naruto devinrent rouge avec la pupille fendue.

-Ah d'accord.

Quand Sasuke enclencha son Sharingan, il y eut un mouvement de recul de la part des élèves.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils n'en étaient qu'a la moitié.

-Kakashi, tu peux pas les aider s'il te plait ?

-Bon, bon d'accord.

Arrivé à côté de Sasuke, il prit le bandeau frontal qui lui cachait l'œil gauche. Tous les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs étaient intrigués par ce geste. Iruka et Sakura, qui les avaient rejoint, eurent un petit sourire discret. Quand Kakashi mit son bandeau sur son front, tous purent voir un Sharingan et une cicatrice verticale qui passait sur son œil et se perdait dans son masque.

A partir de là, en dix minute ils avaient finis de répartir les élèves en trois groupes de niveau. Groupes qui seraient utilisé plus tard pour apprendre à utiliser leur chakra.

Sakura arrêta de s'entraîner pour prêter main forte à Iruka tandis que Naruto et Sasuke retournaient à leur combat. Avant de le reprendre, Naruto se retourna :

-Kakashi senseï, on peut utiliser les techniques héréditaires.

-Bien sur Naruto, mais comment vas tu faire ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Sasuke, t'es prêt ?

-Oui. Il enclencha son Sharingan. Tu es sur que tu veux l'utiliser ?

-Oui, je l'ai perfectionné.

Kakashi ne comprenait rien. Et pour suivre le combat, il enleva à nouveau son bandeau. Et regardant Naruto, il eut un hoquet de stupeur : les yeux de Naruto avaient des reflets doré.

-Yondaime, murmura-t-il.

Quand Iruka l'entendit, il alla à ses côtés pour voir ce qui le troublait. Quand il arriva à ses côtés, le combat commença. Sasuke bondit sur Naruto qui disparut en laissant une lumière dorée comme trace de passage. Dans les airs, Sasuke se retourna pour assener un coup de pied à Naruto qui venait de réapparaître là. Il bloqua le coup puis tous deux se donnèrent un coup de poing qui les envoya à terre.

-Finit de s'amuser Sasuke. On passe à la vitesse supérieure.

Et le combat reprit mais personne n'arrivait à suivre les deux ninjas.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Kakashi remit son bandeau sur son Sharingan.

-Pourquoi le caches-tu ? lui demanda Iruka.

-Je n'arrive plus à suivre les mouvements, et ce même avec le Sharingan.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke arrêtèrent le combat, tous deux blessés et essoufflés. Sakura se précipita sur eux pour les soigner.

Quand cela fut fait, Naruto se retourna vers Kakashi.

-Avant que vous ne posiez des questions senseï, oui je suis bien le fils de Yondaime.

-Quand…qui ?

-Alors ça fait un an que je l'ai appris, c'est l'ero sennin qui me l'a dit. Et seul lui, la vieille et Sasuke étaient au courant.

-…

--Ah, et puis Jiraya m'a aussi dit que vous étiez mon parrain.

-Quoi, s'écria Sakura. Senseï est ton parrain.

-Oui, et maintenant je suis entouré de tous ceux que j'aime : Iruka senseï, et Kakashi senseï, mon tuteur et mon parrain. Sasuke, mon meilleur ami. Et toi Sakura, ex-meilleure amie et ex-amour impossible…

-Et que me vaut cet honneur, dit Sakura dont les veines du front ressortaient.

« tiens, elle ressemble de plus en plu à Tsunade. »

-…Ben oui, toi je te considère comme ma sœur. Bon, c'est pas tout mais faudrait reprendre le cours.

Tous étaient encore trop déboussolé, soit par le combat, soit par les révélations, pou protester. Iruka retourna tant bien que mal à son cours après avoir longuement serré Naruto dans ses bras, de même que Sakura qui partit ensuite aider son senseï.

Kakashi et Naruto s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle pour discuter. Naruto dit à Sasuke de les rejoindre. De toute manière ils étaient toujours ensemble et se partageaient tout.

-Donc tu es au courant pour Kyubi ? lui demanda Kakashi.

-Oui je l'ai deviné pendant notre combat d'il y a trois mois.

-Bien, et toi Naruto, tu n'en veux pas à Yondaime pour ce qu'il a fait.

-Non ; Je sais que c'était un grand sacrifice pour lui.

Pendant que la discussion continuait, Kakashi pouvait voir que les deux jeunes se rapprochaient jusqu'à se toucher. Il eut alors un sourire malin derrière son masque.

-Quoi ? l'apostropha Naruto en l'apercevant.

-Vous me cachez quelque chose vous deux, répondit Kakashi en les fixant.

-N'importe quoi, s'indigna Naruto.

-Arrête Naruto, le calma Sasuke, il a déjà comprit ;

-Pff.

Et la discussion reprit de plus belle.

Au fil du temps, les liens des cinq ninjas se resserrèrent Ils formaient vraiment une famille.

De même que les entraînements les avaient rapproché d'Harry, Ron et Hermione ; D'ailleurs Hermione et Sakura étaient devenue de très bonne amies. Et plus surprenant, c'est que Naruto avait réussi l'impossible : Harry et Draco avaient fait la paix et Blaise, Pansy et Draco s'entraînaient maintenant avec Harry et compagnie. Les neuf ados étaient toujours ensemble.

Et c'est ainsi que vint la fin du mois d'octobre et le début des vacances.

À suivre...

J'espère que vous avez aimé. moi j'ai adoré vos reviews. Et pour les concernés, sachez qu'il y a bien pire que Voldy et Orochimaru ensemble . en enffet, j'ai eu le malheur de tomber sur une fic ou les 2 couples phares étaient ( attention à l'image mentalr, il y a de quoi être choqué): Miss Teigne x Rusard et Marge et son chien (me souvient plus du nom désolé)

Encore désolé pour ceux qui vont en avoir des cauchemard (moi j'en ai eu et pourtant il en faut pour me choquer)

Et pour finir, je voulais faire un petit coup de pub pour Kiss. Ses fics "les LEL", "PERDU" et "RENCONTRE INATTENDUE" sont de vraies perles!!!!!

À la prochaine...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap. 5. Pré au lard.**

Le groupe le plus hétéroclite de Poudlard se dirigeait vers pré au lard pour la sortie organisée pour le premier week-end de vacances.

En effet, depuis quelque temps, trois ninjas, trois Serpentards et trois Griffondors étaient toujours fourrés ensemble ou le plus possible tout du moins. Ils attiraient tous les regards à l'école. Les trois, Pansy, Sakura et Hermione étaient les trois plus demandées de Poudlard et les six mecs de même de leur côté. Et ce même si aucuns d'ente eux avaient accepté de sortir avec quelqu'un. En plus ils avaient décidé que se serait aujourd'hui qu'ils s'afficheraient en couple. Naruto et Sasuke, Draco et Harry, Ron et Hermione et Blaise et Pansy. Seule Sakura n'était pas avec son petit ami…

-N'empêche Sakura, on a été surpris d'apprendre que tu sortait avec Lee, s'exclama Naruto pour la trentième fois.

-Je sais Naruto.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Un an. Pourquoi Sasuke ?

-Et tu as continué à me courir après ?

-Ben oui, c'est pour faire enrager Ino.

-Pff, les filles.

Et sur ce, ils arrivèrent au village.

Après avoir passé la matinée à suivre les filles qui faisaient du shopping, ils se dirigèrent vers les trois balais pour se reposer. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Kakashi et Iruka qui se tenaient la main ainsi que Rémus à côté d'Iruka. Ils continuèrent donc tous ensemble le chemin en direction du pub.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer, il y eut une explosion derrière eux. Quand la fumée se dissipa, tous purent apercevoir Voldemort et une vingtaine de mangemorts.

-Harry Potter et ses amis, dit il avec dédain, les traites et oh ! mais qui vois-je ? il y a même Sasuke.

Tous ceux qui le connaissaient (mis à part Harry et les ninjas) étaient choqués que Sasuke et vous-savez-qui se connaissent.

-Je suppose que la deuxième face de serpent est là aussi, fut sa seule réponse.

-Ku ku ku, les ninjas tressaillirent , ils reconnaîtraient ce rire entre milles. Est ce une façon de parler à son ancien maître.

Orochimaru, Kabuto et une dizaine de ninjas venaient d'apparaître aux côtés de Voldemort et des mangemorts.

-Ku ku ku, que de beau monde ; Le ninja copieur, l'élève de Tsunade, Sakura et même le garçon Kyubi.

Sakura sursauta à l'annonce de son ami Naruto, Kyubi. Alors c'est vrai ?

-vous en avez oublié, dit alors une voix froide venant de sur les toits derrière Naruto et compagnie.

-Gaara, mais comment t'es venu ? s'exclama Naruto.

-Oh, j'ai juste dit au conseil que je partais en mission diplomatique dans un pays lointain.

-Galère ta mission diplomatique.

-Shikamaru, Ino. Cette fois c'est Sakura qui s'exclame. Et vous qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Ben nous on est les ambassadeurs de Konoha à Suna donc…commença Shikamaru.

-Dit plutôt que Temari t'y a obligé, finit Ino.

-Galère.

-Ku ku ku, la grosse tête, l'hystérique, le Kazekage et la famille. C'est encore mieux. Kabuto, occupe toi de l' élève de Tsunade.

-Bien, et vous ?

-Je vais récupérer mon bien.

Sur ce, un immense combat commença. Voldemort contre Harry et Albus, arrivé entre temps. Sasuke contre Orochimaru puis les ninjas entre eux et les sorciers de même. Les sortilèges et les jutsu, qui impressionnèrent beaucoup les sorciers qui ne les avaient jamais vu, fusèrent de toutes parts.

« Eh, gamin .»

« Kyubi, c'est vraiment pas le moment .»

« Si, face de serpent ne vas pas tarder à invoquer Manda. »

« Et alors ? »

« Il faut que tu essayes de m'invoquer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Essaye, je ne ferais rien à tes amis. »

C'est alors que Naruto vit Orochimaru sur la tête de Manda. Sasuke était en mauvaise posture. Tout à coup, il vit Shukaku apparaître avec Gaara sur la tête.

« C'est d'accord. »

« Bien. »

Naruto se mordit le pouce et invoqua Kyubi. Les combats alentour avaient déjà diminué d'intensité à l'apparition des deux démons. Mais quand Kyubi arriva, tous stoppèrent le moindre mouvement. Sorciers comme ninjas. Les premiers car c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un tel « spectacle », les seconds de peur en voyant le plus grand démon que la Terre est portée.

-Manda, ce mot sortit comme une injure de la bouche de Kyubi, que dis-je, de la gueule sertie de crocs.

-J'en conclu qu'il y avait une arrière pensée à ton aide, lui dit Naruto calmement tandis que Sasuke le rejoignait.

-Oui, ce serpent a décimé ma famille à l 'aide de ninjas tel qu'Orochimaru.

-Ah, je vois. Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ?

-Oh rien. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu viennes en tant qu'ami.

-Ah la la, c'est ça. Si je ne t'appréciait pas, j'aurais prit ton corps pour me venger.

Et sur ces belles paroles, le combat s'engagea.

Manda eu vite fait d'être en difficulté face aux deux démons qui étaient de même puissance que lui, sinon plus fort pour Kyubi, et abandonna le combat.

Voyant qu'ils perdaient de plus en plus de terrains, Voldemort et Orochimaru s 'en allèrent avec leurs troupes.

Shukaku et Kyubi rétrécirent jusqu'à avoir la taille de gros chiens puis partirent discuter dans leur coin.

Pendant ce temps, les aurors arrivèrent et s'occupèrent des blessés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux démons revinrent vers leur réceptacle.

- Naruto, Gaara. Shukaku et moi avons une proposition à vous faire.

Voyant son malaise, Naruto l'encouragea à continuer :

-oui Kyubi.

-Eh ben voilà, hum, euh ce serait pour vous proposer de fusionner avec nous.

-Ce n'est pas que je refuse Kyu, mais quelles sont les conditions ?

-Et bien, on a envisagé une situation profitable à tous, commença Shukaku.

-En fait vous pourriez prendre notre forme de démon à volonté mais vous aurez quelques changement permanent.

-Vous aurez nos pouvoirs démoniaques.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que vous y gagner ? soupçonna Gaara.

-Hum, on aimerait un peu de liberté. Des moments où l'on pourra se dissocier de vous sous forme humaine.

-Moi j'accepte à condition que vous juriez de ne faire aucuns massacre.

-Ben en fait on aurait voulus devenir ninja. Devenir utile, termina Kyubi avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Voyant cela, les deux ninjas acceptèrent. On put voir que les démons étaient heureux puis ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Quand tous deux s'approchèrent des autres ninjas, tous purent voir qu'ils étaient troublé par quelque chose.

-Kazekage-sama, dit Kakashi en insistant bien sur le sama, Naruto, quelque chose ne va pas?

Quand Kakashi l'appela, Gaara se crispa.

-Bof, trois fois rien Kakashi senseï, Kyubi et Shukaku veulent fusionner avec nous, lui répondit Naruto sous le ton de la conversation.

-quoi ? s'écria Iruka.

-Eh ben, il est émotif celui là, c'est le petit ami de Naruto ?

A ces mots, Sasuke agrippa la taille de Naruto de façon très possessif et Kakashi fit de même avec Iruka.

Voyant son erreur, Kankuro s'empressa de s'excuser sous les rires de Temari et Sakura. C'est alors qu'Albus Dumbledore arriva près d'eux.

-Oh. Albus, je vous présente le Kazekage, l'équivalent de l'Hokage mais pour Suna.

-Kazekage-sama, voici Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ainsi qu'un membre actif dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

-Voyons Kakashi…

-Kakashi sempaï, je vous ais déjà dit de me tutoyer. Vous êtes de dix ans mon aîné.

-Douze pour être exact. Et non, je n'oserais jamais Kazekage-sama.

-Et après il se dit mature, soupira Iruka.

-Bien, vous le prenez ainsi Kakashi, vous allez en baver.

Tous ceux le connaissant crurent voir le sourire de l'ancien Gaara, le psychopathe.

-Gaara, ne le tue pas. Tu aurais des problème avec la vieille, c'est l'un de ses meilleurs jounins, avec Iruka, ils sont ensemble, avec Gaï, c'est son rival, avec moi, c'est mon parrain et aussi avec Anko et toutes les kunoïchis de Konoha.

--Avec les kunoïchi ? …Ah oui, Tsunade m'en a parlé. Elle a du le sauver car elles voulaient toutes lui enlever son masque selon elle. Bien que vu le sourire qu'elle a tiré, je doute qu'il n'y avait que le masque. N'est-ce pas Kakashi ?

-Ah merde, je les avaient oublié. Euh dites Albus, est-ce que nous pourrions rallonger ma mission, disons d'une vingtaines d'années ?

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de quelques filles ? demanda sarcastiquement Rogue.

-Quelques filles…La voix de Sasuke était étrangement haute perchée, et inconsciemment il s'éloigna de Sakura et Ino pour se coller à Naruto. Tous étaient choqués de voir Sasuke ainsi.

Naruto expliqua :

-Mauvais souvenir. Les deux kinnoïchis que voilà, il désigna Sakura et Ino, étaient ses admiratrices les plus ferventes et les plus assidues. Ainsi que les présidentes du fan-club je pense. Cela explique pourquoi il est gay maintenant. De même que Kakashi senseï je pense.

Tout à coup Gaara se rappela de la discussion avec les démons.

-Mr Dumbledore, avec Naruto et Kakashi nous allons devoir nous absenter quelques temps.

« une semaine »

-Une semaine d'après Kyu-chan, rajouta Naruto.

« Arrête avec les surnoms débiles »

-D'accord j'arrête, d'après Kyubi je voulais dire.

-Et Shukaku voudrait que cela soit fait le plus tôt possible. Donc nous partirons demain.

-Bien, vous êtes tous invité à demeuré au château.

Sur ce, tous rentrèrent car il était déjà temps de dîner. Mais en arrivant à l'école…

…ils croisèrent l'infirmière qui aperçut Gaara.

-Oh mon pauvre. Vous devez être exténuer pour avoir de telles cernes.

Gaara la regardait, impassible tandis que son frère et sa sœur tentaient tant bien que mal de réfréner un fou rire.

Heureusement que Sakura intervint :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Pompfresh. C'est parce qu'il n'a jamais dormi…

-Rectification Sakura. Je l'ai vu dormir pendant dix minutes à peine.

Et ils passèrent devant l'infirmière, interloquée qu'un tel cas médical existe.

Mais bon, à part que les sorciers trouvaient les accoutrement des nouveaux ninjas encore plus étranges, il n'y eu pas d'autres incidents de toute la soirée.

A suivre...

Voilà la suite (attendue avec impatiente lol)

Merci à toutes les reviews!!! So arrête de me martyriser, je ne suis pas un punchingball espèce de brute épaisse, et Kiss, non je ne suis pas dégénérée (tire la langue avec maturité) et je n'ai lamais dit que tes fics étaient extraordinaires, elles reflètes ta personnalité...

PS: ne faites pas trop attention à nos petits mots doux, ils ne sont que l'expression de notre profonde follie commune (et transmissible, attention!)!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Désolée pour le retard. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture!

**Chap. 6. La fusion.**

Le lendemain, à l'aube, trois silhouettes sombre partirent dans la forêt.

La semaine qui suivie fut calme. Tous les amis de Naruto et Gaara étaient anxieux. Que vont-ils faire exactement ? Comment vont-ils devenir ? Seront-ils les mêmes ? tout autant de questions que tous se posèrent.

A la fin de la semaine, Kakashi revint seul. Il réussit à se faufiler à l'intérieur mais Sasuke l'aperçut quand il sortait :

-Kakashi senseï ?

-Kakashi ?!…Kakashi où sont-ils ? Bien entendu tout le monde a reconnu la mère poule : Iruka.

-Désolé Iruka mais je n'ai pas trop le temps. Ils ont besoin de vêtements. Et sur ce il disparut.

Tous avaient eu vent de l'apparition de Kakashi et tous se posaient des questions. Environ une heure plus tard, Kakashi revint, il semblait exténué.

-Qu'y a-t-il Kakashi ? lui demanda Iruka.

-Ils sont affreux !

ils étaient tous interloqués, ils sont si moches que ça ?

-Voyons senseï, est-ce une façon de parler de son élève ? demanda une voix moqueuse sortie de nulle part.

-Et encore moins de son supérieur Kakashi. Cette voix là avait une intonation plus…sadique.

-Aaaaaaah !

une première année de Poufsoufle, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naïf et craintif, montrait les poutres au dessus des portes de la grande salle, et ce en tremblant.

Tous regardèrent et virent deux formes sauter au sol.

Sasuke et Temari s'avancèrent :

-Naruto ?

-Gaara ?

Gaara était le plus reconnaissable des deux grâce à sa gourde toujours accrochée dans son dos. Mais il avait bien changé : ses cheveux roux était à présent rouges sang. Ses yeux étaient dorés avec la pupille fendue. Ses mains beaucoup plus puissante à vue d'œil étaient pourvues de griffes. De plus il avait prit une bonne dizaine de centimètres et s'était étoffé.

Quand à Naruto, il restait la plus grande surprise. De taille et de carrure, rien avait changé. Mais ses mains avaient aussi des griffes. Sa bouche n'étaient plus remplie de dents mais de crocs. Ses yeux étaient violets avec la pupille fendue. Ses cheveux blonds hérités de son père n'étaient plus : ils avaient fait place à une crinière blanche avec des mèches rouges. Et bien plantées sur sa tête, deux petites oreilles de renard, blanches aux bouts rouges.

Iruka qui était passé derrière eux, passé sa première stupeur, remarqua un fait étrange :

-Euh, Naruto, ta veste bouge derrière.

-Ah, Gaara, je te l'avais dit, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Maintenant je ressemble à un chien et pas un renard.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda Iruka.

-Mais ça !

C'est alors qu'un par de sa veste s'écarta toute seule, par on ne sait quel moyen, jusqu'à révéler…une queue de renard blanche avec le bout rouge.

Sasuke s'approcha de son petit ami et fit mine de le toucher. Naruto lui attrapa vivement la main :

-Ah non, ne me touche.

Voyant la mine affligée de Sasuke, Naruto dépêcha de rajouter :

-Ce n'est pas contre toi mais si tu m'approches je ne répond plus de moi.

Les personnes qui l'entendirent piquèrent un fard monstrueux.

Tout à coup Naruto attrapa Sasuke par la manche et le tira dans les couloirs du château.

-Bon Gaara, tu viens ?

Et tous trois disparurent.

Tous se posaient des questions.

-Kakashi, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? demanda Iruka.

-ah mais j'en sais rien. Naruto est capable de tout.

Pendant ce temps là, les trois garçons étaient arrivés dans une salle de classe inutilisée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? demanda Sasuke, impatient.

-Hum, eh bien Shukaku et Kyubi nous ont donné un moyen de t'enlever le sceau d'Orochimaru.

-Nani ? Et comment ?

-Ils ont compris comment il fonctionnait, commença Gaara.

-En fait face de serpent t'as relié à un démon mineur, tu es comme nous mais à un degré moindre, continua Naruto.

-Et Kyubi dit qu'il est possible que tu fusionne avec. Comme ça Orochimaru n'aura plus aucune emprise sur toi et tu sera plus puissant, termina Gaara.

-On commence quand ? demanda Sasuke précipitamment.

-Heu, t'as déteint sur lui Naruto ?

-Rhalala, c'est de la joie de vivre Gaara. Bien, Sasuke va t'asseoir deux au milieu de la salle.

Naruto et Gaara formèrent des signes à toute vitesse après s'être entailler le pouce. Ils le posèrent sur le sceau d'Orochimaru qui devint rouge et se mit à briller.

Sasuke hurla sous l'assaut de la douleur. Bien qu'elle ne dura quelques secondes, elle lui parût durer des heures. Finalement elle diminua jusqu'à disparaître. Alors qu'une vive lumière rouge ainsi qu'une douce chaleur prirent sa place en envahissant. La salle entière fut inondée lumière pendant quelques minutes. Quand elle s'estompa, Naruto se précipita sur son petit ami.

Lui aussi changé : sa peau blanche était désormais bronzée. Il avait les yeux fendus comme Naruto et Gaara. De même pour ses mains, elles avaient des griffes. Dans le dos, il avait deux magnifiques ailes noires, blanches et les bouts rouges. Ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des mèches rouges mais avaient poussé jusqu'en bas du dos.

Soudainement, une bourrasque de vent forma un tourbillon autour de lui.

-Il manipule le vent, fut le seul commentaire de Gaara.

-Wouah, j't'adore comme ça Sasuke.

Sasuke lui fit un étrange sourire en réponse et…se jeta sauvagement sur lui. Se que nous laisserons sous silence. Ne voulant pas les déranger, Gaara s'éclipsa rapidement et repartit vers la Grade Salle où à cette heure là le déjeuner devait être servit.

Quand il arriva à destination, il put voir qu'il y avait des petites tables rondes un peu partout au lieu des grandes tables qu'il avait aperçut à son arrivée.

Il vit son frère et sa sœur l'appeler :

-Gaara vient.

Il y avait tous les ninjas rassemblés ainsi que leurs amis sorciers, à savoir Harry, Draco, Rémus et compagnie.

-Ah Gaara, tu arrives à temps pour manger, lui dit sa sœur.

-Vas y sert toi, renchérit son frère.

Gaara regarda suspicieusement les plats présent sur la table puis se tourna vers Kakashi :

-Va me chercher de la viande fraîche.

Kakashi gémit misérablement :

-Ah non, vous pouvez pas manger ça ici. Avec Naruto vous dévorez comme des bêtes sauvages.

-Tiens, ils sont où Naruto et Sasuke, demanda Draco pour détourné l'attention.

-Occupé.

Tous rougirent violemment en comprenant comment.

Rusard entra subitement dans la Grande salle et se dirigea vers le directeur et lui dit quelque chose.

-Bien, faite le entrer.

Sur ces mots, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un homme.

Quand Naruto et Sasuke repartirent vers la Grande Salle, ils étaient entourés d'une gerbe de flamme vu que Naruto maîtrise le feu comme Gaara avec le sable.

En arrivant derrière les portes, tout deux se tendirent. Il y avait une personne non désirée dans la salle.

Sasuke ouvrit en grand les portes et :

-Itachi.

A suivre...

Je sais, je ne m'arrête pas vraiment au bon moment, mais c'est fait exprès! (je sais, je suis sadique, et pas que avec les perso.)

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à la semaine prochaine ou vous aurez une surprise pour ceux qui connaissent Gravitation, Tokio Hotel, Dir en grey et An cafe!!!

Voili, voilou!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. désolé pour le tout petit retard, mais j'ai eu bac blanc aujourd'hui (et oui, déjà)! Enfin bon, vous vous en fouttez surement de ma vie, donc, bonne lecture...

* * *

Chap. 7. L'arrivée d'Itachi.

-Itachi.

Après avoir crié son nom, il lui lança un kunaï qu'Itachi n'esquiva que de justesse.

Naruto le retint pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur son frère aîné.

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE, hurla Temari.

-SI VOUS VOULEZ VOUS BATTRE VOUS ALLEZ DEHORS, rajouta Sakura.

-Galère.

Sasuke partit immédiatement dans le parc. Voyant l'indécision d'Itachi, Gaara fit sortir son sable de sa gourde. Avec celui-ci, il attrapa l'aîné des Uchiwa et l'emmena dehors.

Le repas put donc reprendre tranquillement…tout au moins du côté des ninjas.

Quand Gaara revint, Rémus demanda :

-Mais vous n'essayez pas de les arrêter ?

-Non, ils ont des comptes à régler, intervint Kakashi.

-Et puis, il faut bien qu'Itachi lui dise la vérité un jour.

Tous les ninjas se tournèrent vers Naruto.

-Quelle vérité ?

-Bof, qu'Itachi n'a pas massacrer sont clan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Kakashi ?

VLAM !

-Tu sais que je déteste que tu l'utilises sur moi.

-Pff, t'es chiant Sasuke.

-Et toi tu es sadique Itachi nii-san.

-Tu peux pas me laisser me reposer ! T'es crevant mentalement !

Itachi se tourna vers un septième année de Serpentard qui venait de rire.

-T'as un problème toi ? demanda-t-il, menaçant.

-Tu parles, t'es un ninjas toi, crevé au bout de cinq minutes.

Sentant les envies de meurtre d'Itachi, Naruto et Kakashi décidèrent d'intervenir.

-Borkins, dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour insulte. Et toi Itachi tu te calmes immédiatement ou je te met la fessé de ta vie.

-Pff, c'que tu peux être rébarbatif nii san.

-Nii san ?! Alors là je comprend plus rien, dit Sasuke.

Naruto alla le chercher pour le ramener à leur table pendant que Kakashi et Itachi s'étreignaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient vus depuis des années. Ce qui est un peu le cas en fait.

-Monsieur le directeur, je vous présente donc Itachi Uchiwa, membre de l'Akatsuki…

-Ex…

-Ah, ex-membre de l'Akatsuki, grand frère de Sasuke et supposé traître de Konoha pour avoir déserté et tué tout son clan, ce qui fait au bas mot une cinquantaine de personnes, expliqua Naruto.

-Bien le bonjour monsieur, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

Itachi suivit Dumbledore, ainsi que Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto et Sasuke.

Avant de sortir, Gaara se retourna :

-Bon tu t'amènes le feignant.

-Galère.

Puis Albus revint sur ses pas :

-Harry, viens aussi et vous aussi Rémus.

Dans les couloirs, les discussions allaient bon train :

-Vous avez bien changé vous trois, dit Itachi, en désignant les trois « démons ».

-On a fusionnés, expliqua Sasuke.

-Ah je comprend mieux. C'est pour ça que je vous ais trouvé aussi facilement.

-Ouais, euh, Itachi, comment ça se fait que tu connaisse aussi bien Kakashi senseï ?

-Tout simplement parce que je le considère comme mon grand frère.

-Hein ?!

-C'est simple, Kakashi à du aller chez les Uchiwa pour maîtriser son Sharingan. Et la nii san s'explique sûrement par le fait qu'ils ont du passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, dit Shikamaru.

-Oui c'est à peu près ça. Il faut juste rajouter que j'étais la « nounou » d'Itachi.

-Très bon résonnement jeune homme. Je suis vraiment impressionné, le félicita Albus.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que je l'ai accepté en tant qu'ambassadeur à votre avis ? C'est parce qu'il est considéré comme le plus grand stratège et le ninja le plus intelligent de Konoha depuis examen chunin, ricana Gaara.

-Pff. Galère, à part une meilleure paye, devenir chunin n'apporte que des ennuis.

-Hey, faut bien que tu utilise t'as tête. Sinon à quoi il te servirais ton deux cent de QI ? dit Naruto.

Les sorciers étaient étonnés devant ces révélations, sauf Harry qui fixait Itachi sans rien dire.

Arrivé dans le bureau, tous s'assirent.

-Ah, faut vraiment que j'arrête d'utiliser le Mangekyou aussi souvent, c'est crevant.

-Le Mangekyou ? s'étonna Albus.

-Le niveau le plus élevé du Sharingan, répondit Sasuke.

-Avec je peux infiltrer l'esprit et en faire se que je veux pendant vingt-quatre heures, termina Itachi.

-Quoi, s 'écria Harry.

Voyant les regards braqués sur lui, il se rattrapa :

-Hum, euh, je vous expliquerai après.

La « réunion » put donc commencer.

-Déjà je dois vous dire que ce n'est pas moi qui est tué le clan, commença Itachi. Quand je suis rentré le soir, tous étaient mort ou agonisants. Et quand Sasuke est rentré, je venais d'achever père. J'ai quitté le village et intégré l'Akatsuki pour devenir plus fort et venger le clan. Cela fait maintenant un mois que j 'ai quitté l'Akatsuki car j'ai tué le meurtrier de nos parents, finit-il en regardant Sasuke.

-Et qui est-il ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Eh bien ça, j'en sais rien !

En apercevant les mines ahuries des autres, il rajouta :

-C'est un type de l'Akatsuki qui avait la capacité de prendre l'apparence de qui il veux. Sans que ce soit un henge, donc il est indétectable. Or, quand il prend l'apparence de quelqu'un, il prend aussi ses capacités. Donc je vous présente mes excuses pour ma conduite pour le moins déplorable.

-Moi ça me va ! dit Sasuke avec un visage exprimant une joie intense.

Quand il remarqua tous les regards braqués sur lui, il demanda :

-Ben quoi !

-On a pas vraiment l'habitude que tu ais l'air si heureux, lui répondit Kakashi.

-Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le pardonnes aussi facilement, rajouta Sakura,

-Pff, vous rigolez, dit alors Naruto. Vu les arrières pensés qu'il a, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Oh, je vois.

-Pff, galère. Je te plains mon pauvre Itachi.

Kakashi et Shikamaru, en bon génies qu'ils sont, avaient tout compris.

-Alors là, j'y comprend rien, dit Itachi.

-Oh, c'est simple, maintenant que tu es revenu, il ne reste plus qu'à te réintégrer au village et adieu les responsabilité pour moi. J'ai passé trois mois à prendre des décisions pour le clan et j'en ai marre. Et vu que tu es l'aîné, la direction du clan te revient de droit, expliqua gentiment son petit frère.

Itachi soupira de désespoir.

-Hum, hum !

-Oui Albus, dit Kakashi.

--Pourrions nous en revenir au sujet principal, à savoir le pourquoi de son arrivée ici, dit-il en désignant Itachi.

-Ah oui, excusez moi, répondit le concerné. Donc, en fait, bien que cela fait un mois que j'ai quitté l'organisation, j'ai été mis au courant de leur dernier projet. Qui est de capturer Naruto et Gaara.

-Ils vont faire une drôle de tête en arrivant, intervint Kakashi.

-Je pense surtout qu'ils vont essayer de les tuer pour éviter qu'ils ne soient dangereux pour l'organisation, expliqua Shikamaru.

-Qui a dit que c'était gênant, dit calmement Gaara.

-Ouais, ça nous fera une distraction, parce que votre forêt est ennuyante, continua Naruto en attirant des regards plus étonnés de la part des sorciers. Même vos araignées géantes sont nulles.

-Et dégoûtantes en plus. Y'a rien de bon à manger dessus.

-Et vous en avez vu beaucoup de créatures dans la forêt ? demanda Rémus, craignant pour ses soirées de pleine lune.

- Bof, pas énormément. On a rencontré de drôles de chevaux avec des bustes humains. Quand ils nous ont vu ils ont détallés comme des lapins, énuméra Naruto. Puis un autre cheval bizarre, tout blanc avec une corne mais ont la laissé.

-Et un mélange de cheval et de reptile. Eux ils sont sympas. N'empêche vous devez drôlement aimer les chevaux dans le coin, continua Gaara.

-C'est à peu près tout d'intéressant.

-Non, y'a le serpent aussi.

-Ouais, il nous a regardé bizarrement il a eu l'air surpris, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il avait à peu près la moitié de la taille de Manda.

-Oh non, cria Harry en se levant. Lily. Vous n'avez pas fait de mal à Lily j'espère, elle n'est même pas adulte.

-Harry, je veux des explications tout de suite, s'énerva Rémus.

-Oups, hum, euh, ben en fait Lily est mon serpent. Il y avait un œuf dans la chambre des secrets. Et puis elle est très gentille. J'ai fait pas mal de balades nocturne avec elle.

-Harry, tu te rends compte. Tu as élevé un basilic et tu es allé dans la forêt seul.

-Non avec Lily.

-C'est pire encore. Qu'est-ce qui garantissait de son obéissance ? insista Albus.

-Elle ne m'obéit pas, c'est mon amie.

Voyant les regards d'Albus et de Rémus, il continua :

-Je refuse que vous lui fassiez du mal. Je ne veux pas qu'on la juge sans la connaître.

-Bie, allons la voir dans ce cas là! Trancha le directeur.

Sur ces mots, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

En chemin, Harry expliqua :

-Vous vous souvenez que j'ai réagit bizarrement pour le Sharingan, enfin le niveau au dessus.

-Le Mangekyou ?

-Oui. Et bien en faite je me suis découvert un don dans ce genre. Grace au Fourchelangue je peux hypnotiser. Au départ les serpents et maintenant tous les animaux. Les centaures m'ont dit que je pouvais faire de même avec les humains.

A la fin de ces explications, ils arrivèrent au niveau de la cabane d'Hagrid.

* * *

Voili voilou (à force vous allez prendre l'habitude de le dire vous aussi lol) et un nouveau chap. Bientôt la fin, pas tant que ça mais presque (et moi je m'embrouille toute seule comme une grande). Vous n'avez pas du comprendre tout à fait ce que je vient d'écrire mais moi non plus, rassurez vous (ou pas). 

A la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chapter 8

#Blablabla# paroles en fourchelange

* * *

Chap. 8. Lily.

Harry se dirigea plus vers la forêt puis cria :

-#Lily.#

-hein, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Itachi.

-Harry parle Fourchelangue, la langue des serpents.

-#Lily.#

-#Oui Harry, il faut que je sorte ?#

-#Oui mais enlève le.#

-#J'arrive.#

Tous perçurent un mouvement venant de la forêt.

Le directeur s'écria :

-Fermez les yeux !

Tous obéirent, sauf Gaara et Naruto, même s'ils ne savaient pas tous pourquoi.

Le mouvement et les bruits s'arrêtèrent.

-Vous pouvez les ouvrir.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a aucun risque.

Tous ouvrirent les yeux et virent un serpent de quinze mètres de long, noir avec des reflets verts et les yeux bleu foncés.

-Ses yeux, s'exclama Albus. Ils devraient être jaunes.

-Non. A l'origine les Basilics pouvaient choisir de pétrifier, tuer ou non avec le regard. C'est un mage dans l'Antiquité qui a bloqué les facultés…

-#Harry.#

-#Oui ?#

-#Eux,# elle désigna les deux « démons » qu'elle avait rencontré #ils ne sont pas normaux. Je n'ai pas réussit à les pétrifier.#

-#C'est normal# il s'approche d'elle. # ils ne sont pas tout à fait humain.#

Devant son regard interrogatif, il continua :

-#Ils sont à moitié démons.#

-#Ah.#

Lily baissa la tête, les sorciers se figèrent. Elle ouvrit la gueule, ils reculèrent. Harry mit un pied dans sa bouche pour ensuite grimper sur sa tête et s'y allonger.

Soudain, Naruto, Gaara et Sasuke disparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes pour réapparaître aux côté de Harry.

-Quel genre Sasuke ? demanda Naruto.

-J'en sais rien mais elle ne dégage pas l'aura d'hostilité et de dédain des serpents de sa taille. Je l'adore.

Cette dernière remarque parut plaire à Lily qui siffla.

-Elle te remercie et…

-Je sais.

-Hein, tu la comprend ?

-Non, j'ai une longue expérience des serpents et je comprend aux mouvements. Attend ici Na-chan. Je revient.

Il sauta à terre et s'écarta du serpent. Il se mordit le pouce et forma des signes avec ses mains puis les posa au sol. Il y eut un nuage de fumé puis un serpent de deux mètre de long apparut.

-Salut Kishi.

-Oh salut Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Qu…quoi ? Il parle ? s'exclama Rémus.

-Comment ça « il parle » ? Vous avez compris ? demanda Harry qui ne savait pas différencier les deux langues.

-Ben oui j'parle. C'est quoi ces hurluberlus ?

-On s'en moque. Pour l'instant je voudrais que tu m'évalues la puissance de Lily. Il montra le Basilic à Kishi.

-D'ac mais…

-Oui oui. Je te donnerais des bonbons après.

Kishi avança un peu vers Lily puis commença à luire d'une lueur rouge orangée inquiétante.

Il eut tout à coup un mouvement de recul :

-Waouh. Super la mignonne…

-Kishi.

-Oh oh. Sasuke énervé, Sasuke à éviter.

-Kishi, recommença un Sasuke plus menaçant. Tu dragueras une autre fois.

-Ok. Pour tout dire, elle a à peu près les deux tiers de la puissance de Manda.

-Merci. Sasuke sortit un bonbon d'on ne sait où et le donna au serpent.

-Merci. Au fait Sasuke. Super ta fusion.

Et il disparut comme il était apparut.

Ils continuèrent à parler de Lily pendant quelques minutes, puis, n'y tenant plus, Sasuke rejoignit Naruto et Harry sur la tête du serpent. Il se cala confortablement entre les jambes de Naruto et commença à cajoler Lily :

-Ah, je l'adore.

Lily le remercia d'un sifflement tandis qu'Harry souriait, heureux que son amie soit acceptée.

-Je suppose que tu veux la garder ? questionna le directeur.

-Je ne peux pas la « garder », elle ne m'appartient pas. C'est mon amie.

-Donc c'est d'accord, termina le directeur.

Sur ce, ils rentèrent à Poudlard. Même Lily qui partie dans la chambre des secrets.

* * *

A suivre...

Tout petit chapitre, mais il a tout de même son importance.

Petite note, je suis en train de me mettre à la fiction originale donc il n'est pas impossible que vous en voyez avec les fics de Kiss, mais je n'abandonne pas la fanfiction pour autant.

Voili, voilou, à la semaine prochaine !!!


	10. Chapter 9

Chap. 9. Ca recommence.

0°0°0

* * *

0°0°0

La fin des vacances arriva et les cours durent reprendre.

Tous les shinobis présent devaient suivre les cours, d'après les ordres de Tsunade, arrivée la veille.

Le soir même, ils furent répartis : tous à Serpentard.

Gaara à cause du démon. Kankuro et Temari…ça doit être un truc de famille. Ino pour être avec « son Kankuro d'amour » qui hurla presque de désespoir en apprenant qu'ils dormaient dans des dortoirs et qu'en plus, ceux-ci n'étaient pas mixtes. Et puis Shikamaru, il avait tous simplement demandé l'endroit le plus tranquille au choix peau.

Une fois dans les dortoirs, cela se compliqua :

On pouvait entendre des gémissements venant du lit de Sasuke que Naruto avait conquis de force, enfin, il n'a pas trop forcé non plus.

-Rhaa, mais vous allez arrêter, râla Draco.

-On essaye de dormir, renchérit Kankuro.

-Jaloux ? demanda Sasuke un brin moqueur et …sadique.

-Fallait mieux choisir, rajouta Naruto. Au pire vous pouvez voir ça entre vous deux…

-Non mais ça va pas la tête, dirent-ils.

-…ou l'un de vous se sacrifie tandis que l'autre va voir Shikamaru, continua-t-il. Sourd aux injonctions des deux concernés.

-Galère. J'imagine même pas la tête de Temari si je lui faisait ça.

-A tes paroles, c'est plutôt la peur qui t'en empêche et non le manque d'envie.

-Mouais, mais pas avec eux.

C'est Draco qui mis fin au supplice cinq minutes plus tard grâce à un sort de silence.

Le lendemain, ils commencèrent par le cours de potion. Mais avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle, Kakashi et Iruka les interpellèrent.

-Yo les jeunes.

-Bonjours senseï.

-Bonjour Kakashi-san, Iruka-san.

-Bien, c'était pour vous donner un travail supplémentaire vu que vous ne pouvez pas suivre tous les cours, commença Iruka.

-Quand vous le pourrez, vous utiliserez vos aptitudes ninja pour participer aux cours.

-C'est pour travailler votre endurance.

Les deux senseï partirent en laissant les ninjas dégoûtés car ils pensaient pouvoir dormir. Ainsi que les sorciers heureux car cela mettrait du piquant aux cours.

Les shinobis entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent ensemble avec Harry et compagnie.

Puis Naruto se tourna vers Gaara :

-A toi l'honneur.

-Mr …Rogue c'est ça ? Bon, Kakashi-san et Iruka-san nous ont demandé d'utiliser nos aptitudes respectives pour les manipulation dans les cours où cela est possible.

-Bien.

Et le cours commença. Rogue donna les instructions et les inscrivit au tableau en faisant sursauter les ninjas qui n'étaient pas habitués. Dont Gaara qui lui lança un regard noir et fit sortir le sable de sa calebasse pour effacer le petit sourire arrogant qu'arboraient les lèvres du sorcier. Le sable se dirigea vers le tableau ou il prit la forme d'une main. Tous suivaient l'événement, intéressés ou non. La « main » s'empara d'une craie et écrivit.

-« Moi aussi je peux le faire. »

Naruto ricana et claqua des doigts.

-« T'es nul. » apparut en lettres de feu sur le tableau.

Puis se fut au tour de Sasuke de ricaner. S'en suivit un coup de vent qui dispersa le sable et éteignit les flammes. Et accessoirement plaqua Rogue contre le mur.

-NARUTO, SASUKE, GAARA. Arrêtez vos débilités et participez au cours normalement.

-Tu disait « grande sœur » ?

Son regard était celui d'un fou et en fit frissonner plus d'un.

Temari attrapa l'éventail géant qu'elle avait dans son dos et assaira un bon coup sur la tête de chacun des garçons.

-Gaara, sache que c'est à moi de t'évaluer pour le conseil.

-Ah ceux là.

-Oui ceux là. Si tu sombres à nouveau, tu seras mis aux arrêts et exécuté, Kazekage ou pas.

-…

-Bien. On peut continuer senseï.

Et le cours repris alors que les sorciers se demandaient ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par sombrer.

Pour commencer, Naruto se proposa d'allumer tous les feux pour faire bouillir l'eau. Quand il arriva au chaudron qu'il partageait avec Sasuke, Harry et Draco, le feu prit la forme de deux personnes s'embrassant. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Draco. Pour le chaudron de Gaara et Temari, la flamme fut « légèrement » trop grande, ce qui brûla un peu les cheveux de Gaara et le bout de la tunique de Temari.

-Oups.

Puis le cours reprit.

-Gaara, faut extraire le jus d'un fruit d'arbousier, dit Temari à son frère.

Ce dernier se contenta d'attraper le fruit avec son sable. Quand celui-ci eut recouvert le fruit, il le serra et le fruit explosa puis le jus tomba dans le chaudron.

Les sorciers étaient abasourdis, pas par la technique mais par le visage de Gaara.

-Gaara.

-Pff, oui Temari.

D'un coups la température chuta autours de Naruto qui fut entouré de pénombre. Une boule noire englobant le fruit se mit au dessus du chaudron et le même événement que précédemment se produisit.

Puis Shikamaru fit de même avec ses ombres. Mais en apparence seulement.

Il fallut donc que Naruto explique que Shikamaru manipulait les ombres et lui les ténèbres, ou plutôt le néant.

Une fois les explications terminée :

-Mr Nara. On ne dors pas pendant mes cours.

En effet : Shikamaru venait de s'endormir sur son bureau.

-Pff, il est toujours comme ça. La dernière fois il s'est endormit pendant une réunion avec les seigneurs du pays du feu et du pays de la pluie, expliqua Ino ;

BAAM

-Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Kankuro.

-Longdubat, cinquante points en moins pour Griffondor et une retenue ce soir.

-Neville a encore fait exploser un chaudron, répondit Harry aux questions muettes des « nouveaux ».

Pendant ce temps, Temari se lamentait sur son petit ami :

-Mais pourquoi je suis avec un type pareil ? Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment pour qu'il m'exaspère autant ? En fait je crois que c'était pour le remuer…

-Galère. Si tu veux pas rester avec moi fallait le dire.

Shikamaru était réveillé. Tous les sorciers attendaient que la dispute commence. Et je dis bien tous car Rogue voulait en profiter pour les punir.

-Ah…euh…

-Je veux pas te retenir si tu veux pas rester avec moi.

-Ah…bien. Merci Shikamaru.

Et le cours se termina sans esclandre, au grand malheur des sorciers qui n'auraient pas dit non à un peu d'animation.

-Prochain cours…ah non ! Histoire de la magie, se lamenta Blaise.

Une fois en cours, tous s'endormirent mais d'un sommeil très léger. Donc, après un quart d'heure de cours sur les deux heures. Naruto les réveilla tous et les prévint qu'il voulait partir. Tous étaient ok. Le problème : comment ? Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Ron et Harry furent pris par les ninjas qui les portèrent et sautèrent par le fenêtre sous les injonctions du professeur fantôme.

Ils passèrent donc la fin de l'après-midi sur les berges du lac.

À suivre...

Comme d'hab quoi, mais plus pour très longtemps, la fin arrive petit à petit.

Sinon, je tenait à m'excuser, je ne réponds plus aux reviews que vous me laissez, mais je les lis toujours avec autant de plaisir. C'est juste que je n'avais pas tout à fait la tête à ça. Encore désolé et merci à ceux qui ont eus le courage de continuer à me lire malgré que ce texte ne soit pas très bien écrit ( pour ne pas dire pourit. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite de se que j'écris, mais là c'est dans les pires.)

NdT: NON je ne veux pas conquérir le monde So, je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade là dans ma folie plus que dégénérative et incurable. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est contagieux que à long terme... encore que vous avez peut-être du soucis à vous faire!!! lol!)

Voili, voilou, à la prochaine...


	11. Chapter 10

Chap. 10. Noël.

0°0°0

Et les cours continuèrent de la même façon. Une agréable s'installant rapidement. Mais en dehors des cours avec Kakashi et Iruka, les sorciers ne revoyaient pas les ninjas s'entraîner. Et pendant ces cours, ils se limitaient au taïjutsu.

Itachi quand à lui vivait dans la forêt et rendait visite aux shinobis assez fréquemment. Et l'inverse aussi.

Et cela continua ainsi jusqu'aux alentours de Noël.

Le mardi avant les vacances de noël, pendant le dîner, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence :

-Chers élèves. En accord avec les professeurs, regard insistant vers Kakashi, il a été décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas le bal cette année…

Les filles semblèrent toutes déçues. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de plus grand malheur.

-…mais sera remplacé par une chasse au trésor qui se déroulera dans la forêt…

La plupart des sorciers prirent peur. La plupart car Harry et compagnie en avait l'habitude.

-…pour cela nous allons…

-Hé bien, tu vois Itachi. Quand tu veux tu sais coopérer. Lee, une fois à Konoha nous le remettront à Tsunade-sama.

-Oh Gaï senseï.

-Lee.

-Gaï senseï.

-Lee.

-Oh non pas lui, murmura Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, vite.

Les trois ninjas formèrent des signes et …

-Kakashi, mon éternel rival. Vois celui que j'ai capturé grâce à la fougue de la jeunesse.

Maïto Gaï, l'unique et l'iréecup…l'irremplaçable Gaï venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle tout en faisant une pose de mec cool.

-C'est quoi ça ? fut l'un des nombreux commentaires entendu par mis les sorciers.

-Sasuke, grâce à Lee et moi-même tu vas pouvoir vivre la conscience tranquille sans poursuivre ta vengeance…

Pendant que Gaï monologuait, Sasuke s'était rendu auprès de son frère.

-Ca va nii-san.

-Pff, tu parles. Je me suis rendu tout de suite.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Gaï.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête. Vous auriez pu le blesser.

Les nouveaux arrivant ne comprenaient pas tout.

-Itachi n'est plus déserteur. Il est notre allié, expliqua Iruka.

Depuis leur entré, Neji et Shino fixaient Sasuke, Gaara et Naruto avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Quoi encore ? demanda Naruto qui était à côté de Sasuke à présent.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'Hyûga. Mais vous semblez différents. Shino l'a remarqué aussi.

-…

-Vous dégagez un chakra étrange. Et pourquoi portez vous un henge ?

Neji enclencha le Byakugan et cria de surprise.

-Neji nii-san ?

-Hinata-sama, regardez.

Elle enclencha aussi son œil blanc et poussa de même un petit cri apeuré.

-Ce…ce n…n'est p…pas p…possible.

-Qui a-t-il Hinata ? demanda Kiba.

-Ils ont…

-Des canaux de chakra et des tenkentsus de démons.

-On est grillé, dit Gaara.

Les trois démons reprirent leur apparence normale.

-Aaaah.

-Ouaf.

Un chien énorme que personne n'avait remarqué venait de se caché derrière Kiba.

-On ne vous répondra pas tout de suite pour tout. Pour faire simple, nous avons fusionné avec nos démons.

-Ouaf, ouaf.

-Oui je sais Akamaru. Moi aussi je les aime bien comme ça.

Et le chien énorme partit de derrière son maître pour se jeter sur Naruto.

-Désolé Naruto mais il adore ton côté animal.

-LEE, cria la kunoichi crainte de tous, non mais ça va pas d'attacher Itachi-kun.

-Ah Sakura-chan, bafouilla piteusement le concerné, je suis heureux de te revoir. Tiens, il lui tend une lettre, de la part de Tsunade-sama.

Tous les ninjas se regroupèrent autour d'elle sans plus se préoccuper des sorciers.

« Sakura,

Cette lettre te revient car tu auras sûrement plus d'emprise sur Naruto quand il apprendre la nouvelle… »

-Quelle nouvelle ?

PAF Aieuh.

« En parlant de celui-là, fais lui bien comprendre que s'il fait une seule connerie je me servirais de lui comme cobaye pour les potions et jutsus que je mets au point en ce moment. »

-Et merde. J'vais y avoir droit.

-Mais non, dis pas ça c'est bien, le rassura Sakura, vu que le dernier est pendant les cours, tu tombes plutôt bien.

-…

« Concernant la nouvelle, nous nous sommes aperçut durant l'examen que Naruto avait le niveau d'un jounin donc lui et Sasuke sont promus jounins mais aussi ambus sous les recommandations de Jiraya.

Godaime. »

-Waouh. T'as entendu ça Sasu-chan.

Et il se jeta sur l'intéressé, ce qui les fit tomber par terre, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Et bien, on apprend, dit Neji.

-Tu es jaloux, lui murmura Gaara à l'oreille.

Ce dernier c'était glissé derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte.

Et eux aussi s'embrassèrent, au grand désespoir des autres ninjas qui découvraient enfin pourquoi Néji refusait toujours les avances des kunoichis du village.

-Hum hum.

-Ah Albus. Je vous présent Maïto Gaï, jounin et senseï de Rock Lee et Neji Hyûga. Puis Asuma Sarutobi senseï de Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka et Choji Akimichi. Et enfin Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyûga, Kiba Inuzuka et Akamaru.

-Hum…, commença Asuma, il en manque encore deux…

-Kakashi, Naruto, mes soufres douleurs préféré.

-Ah, je vous présente aussi Anko Mittarashi et Ibiki Morino, jounin de la section « torture et interrogatoires. »

Rogue tiqua aux deux noms, se rappelant des paroles des ninjas à leur arrivée.

-Il est un peu pale celui là, remarqua Ibiki en le montrant d'un geste de la tête, il faudrait penser à le faire éxaminer.

Le directeur, ne faisant pas attention à ses paroles, repris :

-Bien, je disais donc que pour cela des groupes seront fait avec les ninjas. Bien entendu Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Gaara du désert et Harry Potter seront séparés. La chasse aux trésors est ouverte pour ceux qui veulent à partir de la cinquième année. Les autres devront la faire dans le château et le parc.

-monsieur, j'ai une question.

-Oui Harry.

-Lily elle compte comme une élève ou une habitante de la forêt ?

-Personne à part toi et Mr Uchiwa Sasuke ne la comprenne donc elle ira avec l'un de vous deux.

-Merci et …

-Tu peux aller la voir. Elle doit être dans la chambre.

Et Harry partit à toute vitesse pour la prévenir.

-Et moi ? demanda Sasuke suppliant.

-Oui, lui répondit le directeur. Donc je suppose que Naruto aussi.

-Hai.

-Mais en courant, pour l'entraînement, dit Kakashi.

-Pff.

Et tous deux partirent en courant pour rattraper Harry avant qu'il ne referme la chambre.

-Heu, il est amoureux ou quoi ? demanda Lee.

-Crunch ! Il est pas avec Naruto ? Crunch ! dit Choji.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué, expliqua Sakura.

Après qu'Albus les ait invité, tous s'attablèrent là où le directeur avait fait apparaître une table.

Peu après les conversations reprirent.

Tout à coup, Rémus releva la tête et regarda les portes qui donnaient sur les couloirs. Puis Peeves fit son apparition :

-Tayo tayo, y'a des monstres dans les couloirs.

-Hein !?

-Aaaaaaah.

Quelqu'un venait de crier dans les dit couloirs.

-Nan, Harry aide moi un peu.

-Arrête, pitié.

-Nooon, Lily, ne mange pas Naruto.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Naruto et cette Lily ? demanda Lee.

-Oh rien, il a du faire peur à Harry.

-Ah ! et…

BAM

Les portes furent prise d'un violent tremblement. Elles s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à un Naruto tremblant de peur, assis par terre qui reculait le plus vite possible devant un…serpent géant.

Il se retourna et alla se cacher derrière Gaara.

-Pitié Lily. Je te donne Gaara en offrande si tu veux. Oh pitié Grande Déesse des serp…ah non c'est pas possible. C'est Manda. D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps…

CLAC

-Ah !

-#Lily, une seconde.#

-Ssssss

-Heu, qu'est-ce qui dit là ? demanda Asuma.

-Il parle en fourchelange, la lange des serpents, expliqua Shikamaru, présentement assit à côté de Temari qui faisait tout pour se rapprocher de lui.

-Tu ne recommenceras pas cette fois, reprit Harry

-Mais j'ai rien fait.

CLAC

-Mais c'était rien. Je t'ai à peine fait sursauter.

-Ah, parce que pour toi me faire tellement peur que j'ai fait une chute d'une centaine de mètre dans les tuyaux, c'est rien.

-Ben non.

CLAC

-Aaaaah.

Et Naruto s'enfuit dehors, poursuivit par Lily avec Harry sur sa tête.

Sasuke partit s'asseoir à côté de son frère et le dîner put reprendre plus tranquillement.

Le lendemain, tous les shinobis allèrent en cours avec Gaï et Asuma tandis que Kakashi et Iruka s'occupaient des sorciers.

Quand les ninjas se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, ils entendirent des éclats de voix :

-Aaah ! Un pervers.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle l'ero sennin, dit Naruto.

-Mais non mesdemoiselles. C'est pour mon prochain livre.

Tous entrèrent dans les vestiaire pour voir un Jiraya assaillit par des Chauves-furies, crache-limaces et autres sorts.

-Naruto, mon élève adoré, pourrais tu m'aider s'il te plait, comme au bon vieux temps. Kyaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Et ces oreilles ? Et cette queue ? Et…

-Stop !

-Mais dis moi. Sinon Tsunade vas me tuer.

-Pff, vous vous souciez de votre bien être, bien entendu l'ero sennin. Au fait comment elle va la vieille.

-UZUMAKI NARUTO ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE fAIT ? ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

-Oups. Ben en fait Sasuke, Gaara et moi on a fusionné avec nos démons. D'ailleurs Shukaku et Kyubi veulent vous parler.

Les corps de Naruto et Gaara s'illuminèrent puis un jeune homme androgyne avec les caractéristiques physiques de Naruto, si ce n'est les yeux rouges et les neuf queues de renards, apparut. Avec ses côté il y avait une jeune femme à la peau dorée et aux long cheveux or et rouges. Leur apparition avait tout de même un bon côté, tsunade avait oubliée de crier sur le pauvre Naruto!

-Je vous présente Kyubi et Shukaku, baa-chan, ils veulent devenir ninjas. Enfin Kyubi veux le devenir à Konoha.

Les ninjas étaient stupéfaits : premièrement c'était la première fois qu'il voyaient les deux démons et deuxièmement ce que disait Naruto était invraisemblable.

Ils sortirent et arrivèrent à se mettre d'accord. Kyubi et Itachi étaient en période d'essai pour (ré)intégrer le village.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien pour tous.

Après l'entretient avec le directeur, il avait été convenu que tous logeraient dans le château. D'ailleurs après cela, Draco et Jiraya les avaient bien fait rire.

« flash back »

-Vous êtes tous conviés à demeurer au château pendant les fêtes, termina Albus.

-Pff, cette école ressemble de plus en plus à un hôtel, remarqua Draco.

-Un hôtel, où ça un hôtel ? demanda frénétiquement Jiraya.

-Désolant, dit alors Tsunade.

-Oh planche à pain hein.

SBAFF

-Achète toi des lunettes.

« Fin du flash back »

La fin de la semaine et le début des vacances se passèrent tout aussi bien..

Arriva le vingt-quatre, jour de la chasse au trésor.

Vu le lieu du jeu seul une vingtaine d'élèves acceptèrent, divisés en cinq équipes de quatre sorciers et deux ninjas. Le reste des ninjas devait circuler dans la forêt pour leur sécurité.

0°0°0

A suivre...

Merci encore pour vos reviews et un grand merci à karine, mykomi, servin et Dray Potter 42

A la prochaine...


	12. Chapter 11

**Chap. 11. La chasse aux trésors.**

* * *

Pour la chasse aux trésors, Naruto se retrouva avec Kiba et Akamaru ainsi que Borkins, le Serpentard de septième année, Hermione et deux Poufsoufles.

Et Dumbledore avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne sachent pas les constitutions des équipes. La seule chose certaine était que Tsunade et Jiraya ne participeraient pas.

Les règles étaient simples : interdiction de blesser un autre élève, sauf les ninjas entre eux. Ils avaient la journée pour retrouver le coffre grâce aux indices. Le départ fut donné à huit heure du matin et chaque équipe partait d'un endroit différent.

Une demi heure après le départ :

-Snif, snif !

-Ouaf.

-C'est vrai Akamaru. Il dit qu'il faut aller tout droit.

-Non, arrête ton cirque. Tu peux pas comprendre ton chien.

-Et pourquoi Borkins.

-C'est un clebs.

-Répète un peu.

-Calme toi Kiba, lui dit Naruto. En plus, si y'a problème, la vieille va encore m'en donner un.

-Pff. En plus d'être fou, vous êtes bigleux. Pourquoi vous l'appelez la vieille alors qu'elle a à peine vingt-cinq ans.

-Borkins dix points pour Serpentard, en moins évidemment.

-Quoi ?!Et comment ?

-Ben oui, je suis préfete.

-Et puis on ne parle pas sans savoir, rajouta Naruto.

-Faut quand même dire qu'elle les faits pas ses cinquante six ans l'Hokage.

Voilà une discussion type de l'équipe de Naruto. Mais vers les alentours de midi, alors qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé une dizaine d'indices.

-J'ai faim, se plaignait Naruto.

-Ouaf.

-Akamaru dit qu'il a trouvé un lapin.

-Vous…vous allez pas tuer un lapin ? demanda une Poufsoufle au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Ben si, répondit Kiba.

-Ben non, dit alors Naruto.

-Ouf, de la part de tout les sorciers.

-Pourquoi ?! C'est bon le lapin.

-Ouaf.

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire mais y'en aura jamais assez. Il en faudrait une dizaine.

-Mouais d'accord.

-Snif, snif. Naruto huma l'air. Ah! Trouvé.

-De quoi?! S'exclama Hermione.

-Une piste, on va pouvoir manger.

-T'as trouvés quoi ?

-Une meute de loups !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils chassèrent les loups. Une fois qu'ils en eurent tué un, Kiba, Akamaru et Naruto s'occupèrent de trouver un coin tranquille. Vu que les sorciers n'en voulait pas, ils ne s'embarrassèrent pas de faire un feu.

Mais Naruto trouvait les sorciers un peu pâle après le repas. Kiba aussi d'ailleurs les trouvaient mal en point. Mais ceux-ci ne voulaient pas leur dire pourquoi. Malheureusement, vu l'état de leurs compagnons, les deux ninjas jugèrent mieux d'abonner, et par la même occasion retourner au château.

Une fois arrivé, ils trouvèrent Tsunade et la vieille qui discutaient médecine.

-Oh Merlin. Que leur est-ils arrivés ?

En entendent Mme Pompfresh, Tsunade se retourna et vit les sorciers :

-NARUTO. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore.

-Moi, mais rien.

-Naruto, t'es déjà rentré ?

-Ah Gaara. Comme tu vois. Mais toi ?!

Gaara montra vaguement ses coéquipiers. Ceux-ci semblaient moins choqués que ceux de Naruto, mais même le ninja, Hinata, semblait mal à l'aise.

-Mais encore ? demanda l'Hokage.

-Et bien, depuis que j'ai tué une des araignées géantes et que j'en ais fait mon repas, ils me regardent bizarrement.

-Ah ! Snif ; Tiens, les trois autres équipes rentrent.

-Ah bon. Hinata.

-Oui. Byakugan.

-Ils sortent de la forêt. Et …Kakashi-san cris sur Sasuke-kun.

L'infirmière n'avait pas suivit l'échange, étant occupé avec les sorciers « choqués. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous arrivèrent. Effectivement, Kakashi avait l'air furieux. Et quand il vit les élèves soignés par Pompfresh il hurla :

-NARUTO EXPLICATIONS.

-Ou là, je vous avais…

Regard noir de Kakashi.

-…Euh. En fait ils sont comme ça depuis le repas de midi.

-Kami-sama, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'un repas a à voir avec leur état ?

-Vous avez déjà vu un reportage sur une bande de lions affamés qui mangent ? demanda Kakashi.

-Oui, répondit Jiraya qui venait d'arriver.

-Oh oui, continua Anko, ils égorgent leur proie et une fois morte…

-…ils l'éventrent et dévorent les entrailles encore chaudes, termina Ibiki avec un air d'extase.

-Hum oui, c'est ça, dit Kakashi. Et, pour faire court, eux trois, il désigne les trois « démons », ils font pareils, bien que le pire soit Naruto.

-Je suis bien d'accord, intervint Harry, mais pourquoi Kiba n'est pas choqué alors ? Il fait pareil?

-Humpf. J'ai quand même un peu plus de manière que lui. Moi je découpe avec un kunaï. Je n'utilise pas mes crocs.

C'est alors que Borkins, pour changer, remarqua un détail :

-Au fait, je ne savait pas que l'on acceptait les infirmes chez les ninjas !

-Infirmes ?!

-Ben oui, ça se voit qu'elle est aveugle celle-là. Et il désigna Hinata.

-Aveugle, s'alarma l'infirmière qui se précipita sur Hinata.

-Pff, dire que le clan qui se targue d'avoir les meilleurs yeux sont traités d'aveugles.

-Les meilleurs yeux, tu rigoles, le Sharingan est bien mieux.

Sous l'effet de la colère, Neji activa le Byakugan. Ce qui fit sursauter beaucoup de sorciers :

-Le Byakugan est supérieur au Sharingan.

Sasuke fit de même :

-Mensonge.

-Ou là, les glaçons fondent, fit remarquer Ino.

Vu que la petite joute verbale des deux glaçons avait attiré tout le monde, Sakura prit les choses en mains :

-Pour éviter d'autres incidents, je propose de faire de véritables présentations.

Hochement de têtes affirmatives.

-Bien. Neji Hyûga alias glaçon n°2 vu que le n°1 c'est Sasuke. Il a l'œil blanc, comme Hinata sa cousine. Cet œil permet de voir à trois cent soixante degrés entre autres.

-Kiba Inuzuka. ..

Tous se déroula bien jusqu'à :

-Shino Aburame, le glaçon n°3. Lui, on ne l'a jamais vu sans ses lunettes et son gros col pour le cacher.

-Il n'a pas de particularité? demanda une Poufsoufle.

-Hum, euh. Shino, aide moi au lieu de discuter.

En effet Shino parlait à…son doigt.

-Bof. De toute manière ils l'apprendront, dit Kiba.

-Oui bon, continua Sakura. Tout ça pour dire que Shino est comme Kiba avec les chiens sauf que lui c'est avec les insectes et qu'il les héberge dans son corps.

Après quelques…bon beaucoup de moues dégoûtés, les présentations continuèrent.

A la fin de celle-ci, les trois « démons » se raidirent et Shino leva les yeux de l'insecte posé sur son doigt.

-Ou…oui Shino-kun ?

-Il y a des êtres bizarres au village en bas.

* * *

A suivre...

Avant dernier chapitre de ma toute première fic achevée Snif!! Un de mes enfants est devenu grand.

A part mes délires perso, je tenait à faire un peu de pub. je vient de publier le premier chap d'un cross-over Dir en grey/Princess Princess pour ceux qui connaissent ou sont tout simplement curieux.

NdT: So, je tiens à rester en vie quelques petites années de plus, alors il n'est pas nécessaire de me montrer le contenu illicite et dangereux de ta cave.

Voili, voilou!!!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chap. 12. L'attaque.**

* * *

-Ils sont très grands, avec de grandes capes noires et …ça veut rien dire !

-Quoi ?!

-Ils donnent froid.

-LES DETRAQUEURS.

Un essaim d'insectes arriva droit sur Shino, ce qui fit crier pas mal de jeunes filles.

-Orochimaru attaque.

Tsunade et Dumbledore étaient horrifiés.

-Les sorciers de la première à la cinquième année, restez au château. Les volontaire de la sixième et septième année venez à Pré au Lard.

-Formez les équipes. Ne vous séparez jamais.

-La vieille, faut changer, intervint Naruto. Gaara doit prendre la place de Sakura dans l'équipe.

Les ninjas ne savaient pas quo penser. Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus de Sakura ?

-Sasuke, Gaara et moi on a un compte à régler avec Manda et face de serpent.

Soudainement, Kyubi et Shukaku sortirent de leur réceptacle. Et Kyubi en mode effrayant :

-Naruto, si tu touches à une écaille de Manda je t'étripe.

-Oh ! Amoureux ? demanda un sorcier …suicidaire.

-Non, furieux. C'est moi qui tuerais le serpent.

Et Shukaku s'approcha de lui :

-Egoïste va ! Et moi. Je veux m'amuser aussi. Parce que à part eux trois qui nous amusent un peu, je m'ennuis un peu.

-Hey. T'as pas le droit de nous rabaisser comme ça ! Encore eux, Naruto désigna Gaara et Sasuke, je comprend mais moi non.

-Baka. Un nul comme toi ;

-Arrête de m'appeler …un nul comme moi !

Ceux qui croyaient bien connaître Naruto étaient stupéfaits.

Naruto s'avança lentement vers Sasuke avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux :

-Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir.

-Mais je te parle pas de ça pervers.

-Hum hum.

-Oups, désolé la vieille.

Il attrapa Gaara et Sasuke tandis que Shukaku et Kyubi disparaissaient dans une gerbe de flammes.

-Vous nous rejoignez.

Et eux aussi disparurent.

Tous partirent en direction du village mais aussitôt qu'ils furent dehors, soit les sorciers étaient distancés par les ninjas, soit ils les perdaient de vue. Comme si ils disparaissaient.

Harry, lui, partit chercher Lily dans la forêt.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les ninjas se battaient déjà, ainsi qu'Harry et Lily contre Voldemort. Orochimaru était aux prises de Naruto et compagnie avec Manda. Les trois ninjas contre Orochimaru et les deux démons sous forme démoniaque ensembles. Gaara, Sasuke et Naruto eurent tôt fait de tuer Orochimaru, rejoint de Kabuto qui mourut aussi. Manda était mort aussi, peu avant ; Le coup de grâce ayant été donné par Kyubi, pour sa famille. Entre temps, Dumbledore avait rejoint Harry. Mais tous deux avaient du mal contre Voldemort depuis que Lily était partie s'occuper des géants. Tsunade l'ayant aperçut, fit part d'une idée à Harry :

-Tu dois le vaincre ?

-Oui, et je suis le seul qui puisse le faire.

-Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le tuer, intervint Shikamaru.

-Ben non.

-Alors il faudrait trouver un moyen de l'affaiblir pour le rendre inoffensif.

-... Hein?! ... Mais oui …merci.

Et il courut rejoindre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Arrivé là, il rangea sa baguette et sortit un couteau.

-Tu comptes me tuer avec ton cure dent Potter Avada keda…

Mais pendant que Voldemort lui parlait, Harry s'était entaillé le bras et commencé une étrange invocation :

-Sylïdorëan.

Un vent dantesque se souleva, cachant les trois sorciers aux yeux des autre. Puis le vent forma une mini tornade, où semblait se matérialiser une gigantesque porte de pierres sombres. Et là,un voile apparut, noir du côté de harry et Voldemort, blanc de celui de Dumbledore. Soudainement, sans que personne ne puisse réagir, Harry poussa le seigneur des ténèbres au travers dudit voile.

Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il disparaisse comme avec le voile de la mort, mais il se contenta de le traverser en devenant…une grenouille. Que Nagini se dépêcha de manger, sous l'influence d'Harry.

Les ninjas étaient devenus de simples ninjas, sans l'influence du sceau d'Orochimaru. Sauf Sasuke qui gardait les avantages de la fusion. Et les Mangemorts tombèrent dans le comas à cause de la marque. Ce qui fut pratique pour les attraper. Tous se réveillèrent deux jours plus tard, en prison pour la plupart. Soulagés et libres pour les espions. Quand aux ninjas renégat, ils furent exécutés, ce qui déplut fortement aux sorciers qui voulaient les emprisonner. Mais malgré les ressemblances, il y avait de nombreuses différences et désaccords entre ninjas et sorciers.

Après cela, les ninjas rentèrent chez eux, après le banquet bien sur, sauf Kakashi et compagnie qui finirent l'année et Temari et Shikamaru qui filaient à nouveau le parfait amour. Gaara tenta bien de rester aussi, mais il fut rappelé à ses devoirs de Kazekage par une Tsunade furieuse. Shukaku et Kyubi furent tout compte fait acceptés en tant que ninjas. Et la vie repris son petit cours normal et tranquille. Enfin aussi tranquille que possible pour eux.

* * *

Et voilà, cette fic se termine sur ces quelques mots que j'avoue avoir baclés à l'époque de leur écriture.

encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et surtout à ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire.

Je vous dis donc temporairement adieux.


End file.
